Highschool DxD: Battle Royale
by Ionliosite
Summary: The servants of God, those who have fallen, the lords of the Underworld, and the legendary heroes; they will hold a Battle Royale to determine the strongest race, but, who will come at the top on the end?
1. Prologue - Guardian Angel

**Prologue: Guardian Angel**

The area around the Vatican, 1st of July of 2015.

A girl with silvery white hair was walking around the area. She didn't come as a believer, since she isn't Catholic, but because she was sightseeing the area.

Her name is Elizabeth Park, she is American, but she enjoys visiting other countries (especially European ones), which is why she has learned Spanish, Italian and is learning German.

Since she was a child, she knew about the existence of the supernatural, but now that it was considered general knowledge, she didn't need to hide the information she knew about it.

Unlike his father and brother, who were obsessed with collecting all kinds of Familiar, she focused only on Dragons, which led her to obtain the nickname of Dragon Tamer. Even then, however, she was considered a Familiar Expert, just like the rest of her family.

The only thing she carried with her was a bag with flowers. The reason she visited the Vatican in the first place was because her father asked her to bring some flowers from a holy land in order to make a pact with a new Familiar.

Currently, she was exiting the area of the city containing the headquarters of the Catholic Church. She didn't have any interest on working for the Church, and now that she finished her mission, she didn't have any reason to stay.

"Give me that!"

Suddenly, a man took her bag and ran away leaving only those words behind. The man was hooded, so his features were unknown to her.

She started following to take her bag back. He started running further and further from the city, probably to avoid being seen by the people there.

[This is bad. I need to summon one; otherwise I'll lose dad's flowers…!]

Just as she was thinking on summoning one of her Familiars, an intense blast of fire hit the man. The red fire started to consume the area, but someone stood on the middle of it.

"Stealing is against God's will, you know? But someone like you, who is both a criminal and a Devil, won't care about such thing; am I right, Bartshift Glasya-Labolas?"

After a young man who appeared within the flames said that, the robber stood up with his hood down, showing his goblin ears, suiting the name he was called by.

Bartshift Glasya-Labolas. He was a Devil from the Glasya-Labolas clan, being the younger brother of Wanheim, the current heir of the clan. He, however, started living a criminal life against the Church agents after hearing the news about his best friend's, Zwei Agares, death at the hands of an Exorcist with the legendary Holy Sword Durandal.

"In case you didn't know, this lady over here isn't related to us, the Vatican, so there's no reason to assault her."

"Kakaka! Did you really think I was after this girl?! You're such a foolish guy! I just wanted to catch your attention, Giorno Shiobana!"

"Sigh, how many times I have to tell you that fighting you isn't one of my interests? I'm just doing this since you broke the Lord's rules in front of the Vatican."

The brown haired youth, Giorno Shiobana, put on a fighting stance. Unlike Bartshift, who was wearing a white overcoat, Giorno was wearing something which looked like antique armour.

Bartshift charged fast forward towards Giorno, while launching 5 demonic energy balls. Giorno, on his hand, took out a shield with ram horns on its sides.

"[Aries]"

With just those words, Giorno was able to block his opponent's attack. He charged towards Bartshift at high speed, hitting him with the shield.

"[Aquarius]"

A water vortex covered Giorno and Bartshift, but only Bartshift was sent flying by it. Before his opponent fell, Giorno jumped towards him, taking a staff with a black plate on its tip and bull horns coming out of it.

"[Taurus]"

By hitting his opponent from above with bull horns, Giorno sends Bartshift right into the floor.

"[Libra]"

Suddenly, the floor around Bartshift is pushed down by a strong gravitational force, making it impossible for him to move.

"[Scorpio]"

As suddenly as before, the gravity on the ground disappears, now creating a sandstorm that sends Bartshift flying one more time.

"[Sagittarius]"

A powerful arrow of energy is thrown towards Bartshift, inflicting a serious damage.

"[Gemini]"

With that, a second Giorno appears, and both of them jump towards Bartshift once again.

"[Leo]"

Bartshift is hit by blows filled with great energy, sending him to the floor once more.

"[Pisces]"

Two flying fishes of different colours, one being white the other one being black, take Bartshift and make him stand once again. He doesn't waste his chance and launches a dozen demonic energy balls towards Giorno.

"[Capricorn]"

However, Giorno's body turns into shadows, allowing him to avoid being hit.

"[Virgo]"

A fire tornado surrounds them, and a huge blast of fire finish off the battle.

"You still aren't a match for me. Probably after you escape from jail once more you'll be able to hit me."

"Fuck you!"

"Such a dirty mouth in front of the Vatican; you're a bad boy, Glasya-Labolas."

Using grips with the shape of a crab, Giorno murmurs one more word before teleporting Bartshift.

"[Cancer]"

After a curb stomp battle, Bartshift Glasya-Labolas was sent to jail once again.

"Well lady, take your bag. I have important tasks to finish."

As he walked away, the shocked Elizabeth tried to ask in a hurried tone.

"W-Wait! Th-That power just now, wha-what was it?"

"Oh, what I did to that Glasya-Labolas? That's something called [Sacred Gear]. It's a special power given to humans by God. These sacred treasures can come in almost any shape; mine is named [Star Mail]."

After saying just that, the young man resumed walking away. Elizabeth ran to block his way, wanting to continue talking with her saviour.

"That thing just now, why do you work with the Church? Why did you help me?"

"The answer to that is pretty simple."

With those words, white wings appeared from Giorno's back. Totalling four, all of them showed off a majestic beauty.

"I'm an Angel who works as a guard on the Vatican. Since fighting off robbers is one of my jobs, I had the deed to stop that Glasya-Labolas. So, if you excuse me, I have important things to do."

Instead of walking, he started flying towards the city. Elizabeth was left behind, being confused about the boy who saved her a moment ago.

Giorno Shiobana and [Star Mail]. Names she was sure to have heard before have been spoken about juts a minute ago. Being intrigued about today's events, Elizabeth headed towards her home.

**Author's Note**

This fanfic is a spin-off of my other DxD fic, The Seven Deadly Sins, so I highly recommend reading that one before reading this on.


	2. First Chapter - Battle Royale

**First Chapter: Battle Royale**

**Part 1**

2 of July, on that date, an important conference were aired on TV all over the human world, Underworld and Heaven.

Three figures appeared standing on a stage with four chairs behind them. They were a white haired man with blue armour, a yellow haired man with white robes, and a black haired man with a yukata.

One of those men, the white haired one, walked away from the other two, looking at a crow in front of them.

"I'm happy to announce that the three of us have signed the peace treaty. You can rest assured now."

After the man proclaimed that, the mass of people in front of him cheered. These people, or at least most of them, were not humans: some of them had bat wings, other white feathered wings, and the third group had black feathered ones.

"For that, we want to sign a treaty with humanity, to ensure the Three Great Power and humans are at peace."

In that moment, a fourth man entered the stage. With dark yellow hair and a business suit, he represented humanity. The blonde man got close to the human, extending a piece of paper and a pen.

"If you sign this, humanity will accept peace with the Three Great Powers. Now, declare your position."

The man took the pen and proclaimed important words.

"I, Caspar Valeribe, am willing to sign this peace treaty with the Three Great Powers."

As the human, Caspar Valeribe, signed the treaty, the blonde man put on a sincere smile.

"Thank you very much; I'm sorry for taking so much time to sign the treaty with the Devil and Fallen Angels. For these reasons, I, Michael, say sorry to all of you on this moment."

The blonde man with white robes, Michael, looked at the other two men. The first one to speak was the armoured white haired man.

"I, Lucifer, forgive you and the Angels."

Next was the black haired man with a yukata.

"I, Azazel, take your apologies."

The two men, Lucifer and Azazel, took Michael's apology. Right after that, Michael showed a big smile on his face.

"Well then, the good part of this conference starts now."

Azazel said that before sitting on his chair, crossing his legs. Caspar and Michael also sat down on their respective chairs, leaving Lucifer to say his announcement.

"As you should know, the battle against The Seven Deadly Sins last year required of an alliance between Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and humans named [Team Morning Star]. Now that the Sin of Pride, my grandson Price, is under arrest, we can declare that the evil reign of the Seven Sins is over."

The crow cheers while remembering the horrible deeds said group of criminals, who killed the population of entire countries like the United States, committed. However, Lucifer's announcement isn't over; rather, it hasn't begun.

"Since the four races represented here are on peace now, many would believe the battles between us would be over. However, Azazel and Michael agreed with me that that doesn't have to be the case. As long as it isn't a life or death battle, the Three Great Powers will allow battles between those who are involved in the treaty."

Azazel started grinning, knowing what Lucifer would say next. On their side, Michael and Caspar remained calm.

"Since we want a fair play on these battles, we decided to organize a little game: the [Battle Royale]. Given the nature of the game, we assumed it was the most logical name."

The crow awed in surprise, but also happiness, as an event that promoted the fair play battles between the ones who signed the peace treaty, the [Battle Royale], would be held.

"5 of July, that day, 4 representatives from each race will participate in the battle. The only condition to participate is that the members of [Team Morning Star] who battle against The Seven Deadly Sins last year won't be participating."

While this condition neglected those heroes led by the Phenex clan who fought back then, it was considered the fairest.

"The exact rules will be explained once the day comes. Until then, have a good night."

With that, Lucifer retired from the stage while the crow clapped at him. He was followed by Azazel, Michael and Caspar shortly afterward.

"This is going to be awesome."

After Azazel left those words behind, the transmission was concluded.

**Part 2**

The same day as before, many Angels were gathering in front of the Vatican. Between them was the Guardian Angel of the Vatican, Giorno Shiobana.

"Oh, such news is a pleasure to my ears. It's a shame Nero won't be able to participate, but winning in the name of God is a must."

The one who said that was a blonde haired young man. Not only there were many crosses on his body, but ten white as snow wings were coming out of his back.

"I'll be one of the participants. Anyone disagrees?"

All the Angels remained silent for a moment. Then, a boy with silver hair, an Angel with four wings, spoke.

"If it is the Joker of Heaven, Virgilio-san, victory will be ours."

Virgilio Baggio. Born as a human, he became an Ultimate-class Exorcist with his great power. Alongside his best friend and rival, Spadaccino Nero, they were considered the greatest Exorcist of this era. While Nero ended up reincarnating as a Devil, Virgilio was given the honour of, not only being reincarnated as an Angel, but to become the Joker of Heaven.

"Thanks for your words, Dist. Of course, I think you should participate too."

Dist Crodel. A High-class Exorcist who is Virgilio's apprentice, Dist was reincarnated as an Angel, specifically speaking, as Michael's Ace of Spades. The reason it would ok for them to join in is because they didn't belong to [Team Morning Star] when they helped on the battle against the Seven Sins, so it is like a legal loop.

"It'll be an honour, Virgilio-san. If only María and Nero-san could join us…"

Dist often regretted that his best friend, María Hernández, had become a Devil. Thinking the [Battle Royale] would be better if she and her master could be by their side, Dist really lamented they couldn't join, even by the Devil side.

"Don't need to think about those two. They made the decision to join the Devil side, and we can't do anything about it. Thinking about Nero, however, there's a certain Angel I would like to add into the team."

"Is it perhaps that one who reincarnated the White Dragon Emperor?"

"Yes, Sachiel and his dense light would be a good addition."

Sachiel. Created by God, he is a High-class Angel known by the density of his light. He even got the honour of reincarnating the White Dragon Emperor, Tatsuya Shirogane, as his Queen of Clubs.

"Hohoho, well, with Sachiel, the four members of the team have been selected."

"Aren't you missing one, Virgilio-san?"

Dist was confused by Virgilio's statement. He, Virgilio and Sachiel, that made up only three of the four members needed.

"No, we're four: you, me, Sachiel and Giorno."

Dist quickly looked at the one who has been brought up. Giorno Shiobana was an Angel who protected the Vatican, so there was no doubt of his strength, especially with his [Sacred Gear], but it was strange he wasn't mentioned until now.

"I believed it was obvious he was going to participate. After all, we need the power both he and me hold between ourselves: the power of the [Longinus]."

Since last year, the official list of [Longinus] went up to 20. [True Longinus], the other 12 original ones, the 5 added some time ago, and these last 2 which had been added just recently. Those were 20 [Sacred Gears] with amazing power. Since 2 of them were present on this very place at this very moment, it was obvious to put them together.

"I won't oppose your orders, Virgilio-dono, winning this game in the name of God will be an honour."

And thus, the members who would represent the Angels were selected.

[Team Angel: Virgilio Baggio, Giorno Shiobana, Sachiel and Dist Crodel on the game.]

**Part 3**

Three men were standing at the top of a cliff. With imposing aura, it was hard to tell these men were actually human.

"And who are we going to select as the members, Caspar?"

Caspar Valeribe. One of the Three Magician Kings, he is considered to be the strongest magician, while also being the man who made a pact with Lucifer.

"It is easier than it sounds, look here, Melchior and Balthazar."

The other men with him were Melchior and Balthazar, the other members of the Three Magician Kings who made pacts with Leviathan and Asmodeus.

What Caspar showed them were the faces of many different humans from all ages and nationalities.

"What is the word to call humans who fight against supernatural beings? You clearly know the answer: they're called Heroes. That is what I'm showing you, the descendants and reincarnations of legendary Heroes. They're the only ones who can fight against them."

"But Caspar, most of them doesn't know their heritage nor possess any special abilities. It is sure to make them fight instead of taking the matter on our hands?"

"You're not wrong, Balthazar, but that's the reason I'm showing you so many. It doesn't matter how much time it takes, we need to take the warriors to fight for us from here."

With that mind-set, the Three Magician Kings looked for multiple characteristic between the descendants of Heroes.

First of all, the human needed to know his heritage. If the human in question didn't know his spot as the descendant of a famous Hero, then there was no reason for said human to be added.

Second, the human needed to have some supernatural power. It didn't matter if they were Magicians, Familiar Experts, [Sacred Gear] users or wielders of legendary swords; they needed something special on them beyond blood.

And last but not least, the human needed fighting experience. Just because someone was descendant of a Hero and wielded a special power didn't mean they could fight. They needed humans who already knew how to fight.

With those three standards, the list was vastly reduced from thousands to around a dozen.

"This looks like a really good list, however, I'll like to give my special recommendation about someone. Someone my daughter talked me about that'll be really good for the team."

"Who are you talking about, Caspar?"

"Melchior, you'll recognize the name instantly, even if it isn't the name of a Hero descendant."

Once Caspar mentioned the name, it was accepted without protest.

[Team Human: Will Pendragon, Hayato Okita, Rodrigo Díaz and Elizabeth Park on the game.]

**Part 4**

Inside a huge office somewhere in the Underworld, Lucifer was sitting on his desk, looking at a group of Devils. They were Lucifuge, Agaliarept, Satanachia, Fleurety, Sargatanas and Nebiros, a group of Ultimate-class Devils who made up Lucifer's peerage.

"This game against Azazel and Michael… even when God approved it, I feel this is more like a statement of power for the winner."

Just like Lucifer said, it won't matter who wins, the winner race will feel superiority towards the rest of the treaty members, and if that superiority gets spread to malicious people, those people will take the chance to attack the "inferior races".

"I don't want the mistake with Price to happen again… however, I feel I can control better Devils than any of the other races, so we need to win. Which ones of you want to go?"

Out of the six people present, only two of them raised their hands. The ones who did it were Queen Lucifuge and Bishop Satanachia.

Bishop Nebiros was busy with his researches regarding mysterious financial transactions involving Balzerid Astaroth, while Rook Sargatanas was keeping his guard on the border with the Netherworld, and Knights Fleurety and Agaliarept were dealing with problems on their clans. Those were the reasons they didn't joined in.

"Well, Lucifuge, Satanachia, I'll depend on you. I would join if I could, but Michael and Azazel agreed that the higher ups from each of the Three Great Powers couldn't join in because it would be unfair for humans."

Lucifuge raised his hand, having a question regarding the team representing the Devils.

"Lucifer-san, Satanachia and I are only two, but the teams need four members. Where are the others?"

Lucifer turned on a screen, showing the heirs of many different clans from the 72 Pillars and the [Extra Demon]. The only heirs absent were those from the Phenex and Bael clans due to the condition involving [Team Morning Star].

"Aside from Ram and Seila, these are the heirs from every Devil clan. In a moment of need like this, we need the help from the young Devils."

"The heir of Gremory, Tiffania, shouldn't be an option as shown during your Tournament of the Youth, Lucifer-san."

"And the heir of Agares, Lucius, is still a kid, so sending him won't be a good idea."

Lucifuge and Satanachia stated the reasons for not appointing the young Devils close to Lucifer, leaving the most obvious options out. Satanachia talked to herself.

"The heirs of Lucifuge and Glasya-Labolas, Hilbert and Wanheim, seem like good options… but-"

"And what about the Abbadon clan?"

In the moment Lucifuge asked that, Lucifer looked closely at the heir of Abbadon. The shocking part of it was that it wasn't one heir, but two.

"Such interesting thing. Despite having two children, the Abbadon clan gave both of them the title of heir. Normally only the older one would do it."

The heirs of the Abbadon clan were named Grei and Nias. They appeared to have quite potential and their use of the [Hole] technique was impressive given their age, as they were middle school students.

"Well then, I wouldn't have any problems working with those two if their abilities are what we're being shown."

Satanachia also approved having the heirs of Abbadon as the remaining two members. In that moment, it was decided.

"Well then, you would go after them. Maybe we're leaving the 72 Pillars out, but showing that the power of the [Extra Demon] is something that shouldn't be underestimated will probably be for the better."

And so, Lucifer and his peerage kept looking at skill shows from the heirs of Abbadon.

[Team Devil: Lucifuge Rofocale, Satanachia, Grei Abbadon and Nias Abbadon on the game.]


	3. Second Chapter - The Beginning of the Ba

**Second Chapter: The Beginning of the Battle**

**Part 1**

On the arranged place for the [Battle Royale], during the day set to be the beginning of the event, Team Angel was waiting for the other teams to come, as they were first ones to arrive. The, the team leader, the Joker of Heaven Virgilio Baggio, looked at his teammates.

"Remember this well, God is waiting for our victory, so we must win no matter what."

One of the team members, Sachiel, was looking at the sky while talking to the rest of the team.

"If only those who participated on the battle against The Seven Deadly Sins could be here, I'm sure Shirogane and Itsuka would enjoy this battle."

Despite being melancholic that he couldn't bring the members of his [Brave Saint] (Tatsuya, Tenshi and Leonardo) he was determined to win if that was what God asked.

The younger members of the team, Dist and Giorno, started talking to each other about the secret aces they had to fight against the other teams, especially against Devils.

Speak of the Devil; Team Devil arrived at the place on that moment. The Angels looked at them, paying especial attention to the adult duo.

Those were Lucifuge and Satanachia, Ultimate-class Devils who were members of Lucifer's peerage. The fact they brought legendary Devils showed they wanted to win. However, those who were besides them contradicted that idea.

They were two boys with mostly black hair which had some highlights on different colours, both wearing green clothes. Nevertheless, the most disturbing part was that they looked like middle school students.

Grei Abbadon and Nias Abbadon. They were the heirs of the Abbadon clan, being brothers with great prophecy over the [Hole] technique that characterized their clan.

"Wow, look at this Nias, it is so amazing!"

"You're right Grei, it is amazing!"

The kids were amazed by everything around them, but Lucifuge and Satanachia remained calm. The difference between the members of Team Devil was remarkable.

"Please, calm down kids. Lucifer-san selected us to represent the Devil race, and holding such an important job, we must act accordingly."

"Ok!"

Lucifuge, acting as the team leader he was, calmed down his teammates. With that, both teams that were present remained on an awkward silence.

**Part 2**

Some minutes after Team Devil arrived; another team arrived at the place: Team Human.

The ages of the members were all over the place. Two of them looked like high school students, another one looked a like a university student, while the last one looked like a middle school student.

The blonde member of team, a boy who looked like middle school student, sat down with his legs crossed, looking at the floor. Another team member, a girl with white hair who looked like a high school student, got angry after seeing that.

"Rodrigo! Stand up now; we just arrived at the set place!"

"… I know… it's just that I don't care…"

Rodrigo Díaz. He was the one who inherited the soul of Rodrigo Díaz, better known as El Cid. As he wasn't an actual descendant of said Hero, he changed his name to match his heroic former incarnation.

"Don't mind him, Elizabeth. We were told beforehand that when Rodrigo doesn't feel motivated, he won't take any action at all."

The university student looking man said that to the white haired girl, Elizabeth Park.

"You're right, Okita-san. I shouldn't mind what this imperious kid is doing."

"Please just call me Hayato."

"I'll do as you please, Hayato."

Hayato Okita. He was the descendant of Souji Okita, the captain of the first division of the Shinsengumi. This man was an important swordsman in Japan, being friends with Kurama, prince of the Kyoto Yokai.

In that moment, the team leader, a high school student looking boy wearing full body golden armour, talked to his team members on an elegant manner.

"Remember this well, we're humans who are able to fight against supernatural beings. As such, our duty is to show that we're worth the name of Heroes. As your team leader, I, Will Pendragon, promise to bring victory to our side."

Will Pendragon. He descended from King Arthur Pendragon, and has been proud of his linage his whole life. While he didn't possess a [Sacred Gear], he wielded King Arthur's strongest Holy Sword.

After those encouraging words were spoken by Will, Elizabeth and Hayato nodded with their heads. Rodrigo, on his part, remained unmotivated.

When Elizabeth looked at her competition, she noticed him. Her saviour from the other day, Giorno Shiobana, was standing between the Angels.

Giorno was also looking at Elizabeth, not understanding why she was brought to this place, as he was unable to feel any especial power coming from her.

As a new awkward silent came by, time just passed like usual.

**Part 3**

Once a full hour had passed since Team Angel came, and only 5 minutes after Team Fallen Angel arrived, the figures of four men appeared. Caspar Valeribe, Azazel, Michael and Lucifer. Those who signed the peace treaty and announced this event finally came.

"As promised, the rules for the [Battle Royale] are going to be explained now."

Lucifer summoned a door which led to nowhere, leaving those seeing it confused. Of course, VIPs like Virgilio and Lucifuge weren't surprised of this kind of phenomenon.

"Inside this door is place similar to the arena used for [Rating Games], but with a special made space created by Lucifer-kun specifically for this event."

"You can fight with your all without worrying about destroying the environment, isn't it wonderful?"

Azazel and Michael explained the objective of said door, so the next one to speak was Caspar.

"Your goal is to retire the members from the other teams. The last team remaining wins."

Everything was simple and clear. They'll get into that space and fight against each other, those who were fatally injured would be retired from the place, and the game would end when only one team remained.

Larglees (Team Fallen Angel's team leader, who was also leader of a group of four Fallen Angels known as The [Hunters]) raised his hand to ask a question.

"So we aren't allowed to kill each other?"

"Of course nope, you silly. Please play fair and try to no overdo it as much as possible."

Michael answered like that with a smile. Larglees then started murmuring some things to the other [Hunters] who were also his teammates: Einforc, Aingulam and Ahteesmerta.

"I still wish María and Nero-san could be here with us."

"Stop lamenting already, Dist-kun. We need to focus on winning this. I'll make my dad proud."

Despite Dist remained melancholic, Giorno showed an amazing motivation to win the event. Sachiel remained silent, so it was Virgilio who needed to give a last motivation talk to his teammates.

"It doesn't matter the cost, we need to win this in the name of God."

Team Angel started praying, showing they possessed unity beyond all other teams. Following their example, Will also motivated his team.

"Heroes and Yusha. Those two has always fought against supernatural being. And now, it's our turn to follow their example. Let's show them the power of humanity!"

While Elizabeth and Hayato showed motivation from that speech, Rodrigo didn't turn a hair. As Lucifuge noticed Team Devil was the only team that hasn't given a motivation to the team members, he spoke to his teammates.

"Lucifer-san wants us to win, so let's win."

"Yeah!"

With Lucifuge's simple words, the Abbadon brothers showed a huge motivation. Satanachia was also determined to win.

Lucifer opened the door before giving some final words before the start of the game.

"Let's start the game, good luck."

After those words that signed the beginning of the [Battle Royale], the four teams entered the door.


	4. Third Chapter - The First Loss

**Third Chapter: The First Loss**

**Part 1**

After entering the arena, Team Angel noticed the other teams weren't with them. Going by logic, they probably were transported to another place.

Dist looked around the place, noticing they were on a 5 metres square area. The borders were green bushes, being around 2 metres tall. There was a hallway between those bushes, and by fitting his body on it, it had space for only one person at the same time. Even weirder, the sky was purple and had two suns.

Turning around and noticing his teammates discussing about their powers, Dist spoke his bad omen.

"Guys, this place is really weird. I have a bad feeling regarding its structure."

After those words, Sachiel started flying until reaching around 10 metres in the sky, vastly surprising the wall of bushes before their eyes. He could notice something in the horizon.

"There is around 100 metres of bushes around us. After that, there's a deserted area; I'm not sure how long it spans, as it gets lost in the horizon, but I can tell there's a building on it. Also, this hallway before us isn't the only one here. I can see at least a dozen close to us, and I'm sure there are more, but they're invincible from this perspective."

As Sachiel landed back into the ground, the members of Team Angel started pondering about the weird scenario they were thrown into.

"This place appears to be designed for us to go out into that desert to fight, while at the same time being able to hide within the bushes. What do you think, Virgilio-dono?"

Giorno exposed his thoughts regarding the place, asking the Joker of Heaven for his opinion.

"It certainly looks like it. God, give us strength to travel through this labyrinth."

After Virgilio asked God for strength, he and the rest of Team Angel went through the hallway.

**Part 2**

Bushes were being cut down, new originally unexposed areas were revealed, and the chatting of four people could be heard. As Team Devil moved from their original position, Satanachia started creating her own way.

"I'll be afraid if this turns out to be against Lucifer-san's rules…"

Lucifuge was worried regarding the rules of the event, after all, Satanachia could be broking them by doing such thing. However, the red haired woman looked at him.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't against the rules. If it was, Lucifer surely would have forced my retirement already."

As she didn't show any sign of regret or anxiety towards her actions, Lucifuge determined it was pointless to keep insisting on that.

Behind them, the brothers who shared the title of heir of the Abbadon clan, Grei and Nias, were talking about their excitement.

"Hey Grei, what will happen if we use [Hole] on that direction?"

"I actually don't know. Would you like to try?"

"Yes!"

"Don't do anything reckless."

Lucifuge stopped the brothers from absorbing the bushes into their [Hole]; however, their desire to know what was on the other side of the bushes didn't decline.

"Come on, Lucifuge-san! Just going around these bushes is boring!"

"We have no other choice. This challenge was imposed to us by Lucifer-san; we have no option but to follow it."

The brothers showed themselves reluctant to follow Lucifuge's orders, but given that he was their team leader, they had no choice but to obey what he said.

"So we're heading towards that building I told you of, right?"

"Yes, we'll be there in around 30 minutes."

As Lucifuge and Satanachia repeated their plan, Grei and Nias put on exasperation expressions.

**Part 3**

Unlike Team Angel and Team Devil, Team Human had a totally different strategy.

They split in three different groups: the first group was made of their team leader Will followed by Hayato, the second group was Elizabeth and a crew of Dragons, while the third group was made of Rodrigo alone, as he didn't want to be with the others.

The group of Will and Hayato were heading east by cutting the bushes, Elizabeth headed south by the hallway, while Rodrigo's means of movement to the west were unknown to the rest of his team.

Hayato cut down bushes using his double sword style, while Will did it with a single sword. The two of them moved around the place in silence, noticing a certain lack of conversation between them.

And then, Hayato decided to talk about what they had in common.

"That's a really nice sword."

"Thanks, its name is Caliburn, the Holy King Sword. As the oldest son from the main branch of the Pendragon family, I had the right to inherit King Arthur's first sword."

Unlike his most famous sword, Excalibur, which was given to King Arthur by the Lady of the Lake, Caliburn was the sword in the stone that Arthur obtained to become king.

It is said to be the strongest Holy Sword, which is given to the oldest son from the main branch of the Pendragon family, or in this case, Will.

"I'll assume yours are Souji Okita's swords. I heard samurai were proud warriors, and that Shinsengumi could be compared to the Knights of the Round Table."

"I think that's an inaccurate analogy, but it's nice to hear your respects towards my ancestor."

In that moment, Will stopped cutting down the bushes, and took his helmet out to speak face to face with Hayato. His young face and almost orange blonde hair were his most characteristic traits.

"And how did it feel to grow up being descendant of a hero?"

"I knew we'll get to that."

Hayato also stopped cutting the bushes, focusing only on his talk with Will.

"Going to school, people recognized my surname. Studying history, I brought my family so they could ask a few secret questions regarding him. Once in a while I still find people who are amazed to know; even a Devil named Rito Yuma was fascinated to meet me."

"You'll be surprised to hear how many people were surprised to find my ancestor was real. Apparently, a lot of people simply find extremely hard to believe it."

Hayato and Will smiled after having such a gratifying talk, finding another man who perfectly understood how they always felt. And like that, the two new friends continued talking while cutting bushes.

**Part 4**

Rodrigo Díaz, El Cid, was a man who was known for his mastery over the battlefield, having conquered most of Spain. Carrying the pride of that legendary Hero, Rodrigo wielded his sword Tizona with only one simple motivation.

Power, strength, force, might, potency; called it whatever you want, Rodrigo wanted it. To be able to face supernatural beings like Angels, Devil and Fallen Angels is the ultimate test to his training.

Walking alone the path of "supremacy", Rodrigo would dominate every opponent he faced through his abilities which went beyond those of other humans, and thus be crowned as The Strongest Human.

Now he was walking between the bushes. He didn't cut them, but went inside of them, through them. By using his enhanced senses which have been trained for years, he could notice steps.

Going by their rhythm, they belonged to a single man, a man who appeared to be running. Given no other member of Team Human should be around, this man was an enemy.

Waiting for the right moment, Rodrigo gripped the legendary Holy Sword on his hands, hearing as the steps were getting closer to him. And then, he attacked.

"I win."

With those words, Rodrigo stabbed right on the middle of his opponent's chest, clearly hitting the heart. This injury, which would kill any human, was withstood by this enemy. Yet-

[Ahteesmerta from Team Fallen Angel retires.]

An angelic and calm voice which could be heard all over the [Battle Royale] arena announced that, so the retirement of the Middle-class Fallen Angel known as Ahteesmerta was confirmed.

It was true, a Fallen Angel of Ahteesmerta's calibre is able to survive this kind of attack, but one didn't need to kill his opponent to win the [Battle Royale], you just needed to injure them severely.

Rodrigo, who knows countless ways of killing his enemies, was perfectly able of achieving this. Staring at the blood that now covered Tizona, Rodrigo put on a smile.

"… I'll defeat these opponents as training, and then I'll go for Julian Vain. That way, I'll become The Strongest Human."

With his motivation refilled after having defeated his first opponent, Rodrigo returned to the bushes, looking after his next prey.

With the game just started, the intensity of the competition will constantly increase, and seeing this first loss, Rodrigo was excited to see what would happen next.

**Part 5**

Team Angel continued advancing together until the announcement of Ahteesmerta's retirement got to their ears. On that moment, the Joker of Heaven put on sorrowful face.

"Oh, so we weren't able to take the first kill, truly a shame."

"First kill? I think you're confused, Virgilio-san, we won't kill our enemies here."

"I'm conscious of that; it was just a manner of speech."

Even when Dist still felt confused towards his master's words, he decided to not go further into it. As Virgilio turned around to see the rest of his team, he made an important statement.

"We need to separate; we'll be able to cover more distance if we do so."

While Dist was shocked to the words of the Joker, Giorno laughed a bit to himself, and Sachiel stepped forwards with his 8 wings extended.

"Well, it was just a matter of time. Shirogane and Itsuka made me proud with their performance during the battle against the Seven Sins, so I must be able to do the same."

And by just leaving those words behind, Sachiel flew away from the rest of his team. Giorno, on his hand-

"[Gemini], [Pisces]."

-Created a clone of him and both of them got over a pair of fishes, with one of them being black and the other one being white. Without saying goodbye, he just left his team riding a fish, with his clone going on the opposite direction.

"Well, Dist, I hope you can take care of yourself by your own. And remember: as long as you pray to God, everything will be possible."

After leaving those words to his student, the Joker of Heaven left him behind. And now that Virgilio was gone, Dist was filled with a sense of insecurity, not knowing what to do under these circumstances.

"Calm down Dist… María was able to face against such fearful criminals like The Seven Deadly Sins, so you should be able to do this."

By slowly walking on the direction his team was heading, Dist started praying to God to gain courage.


	5. Fourth Chapter - Seven Headed Dragon

**Fourth Chapter: Seven Headed Dragon**

**Part 1**

The 18 years old Familiar Expert known as Dragon Tamer, Elizabeth Park, was traveling on her own along with 2 of her Dragons, a Wyrm and a Cockatrice. They were many kinds of Dragons, after all, and she knew all of them.

Despite traveling alone was something she was used to, Elizabeth had a family, even when she wasn't really close to a certain someone. Her younger brother Jim Park, 16 years old Familiar Expert, had started using a different name, Jin Lance, to not be compared to her with the simple mention of their surname.

Even then, their father Jeff had a clear preference towards her, which led her young brother to move on his to Detroit. The fact she is responsible for the fights on her family made her feel guilty.

"My brother is a Devil now… and even a famous one. He fought against The Seven Deadly Sins using the powers of his Familiars, so I think I need to complete this test using the power of my Dragons."

Elizabeth was firm on her idea of winning, since only by reaching her brother's level she would feel ready to apology to him. As the bloodline that descended from the Familiar Master Satoshi, they needed to be together.

But suddenly, she saw it. The bushes around her disappeared; all that was on her view was a massive desert that got lost into the horizon. If it even counts, there was a building far in the distance, but it would take her hours to get there.

She was exposed, so an opponent could attack her on any moment. And just as she feared, two voices got close to her.

"It's clear this area was designed as an arena, so waiting for enemies to come here will be perfect."

The ones who appeared were a High-class Fallen Angel duo, who belonged to the [Hunters], Einforc and Aingulam. The duo soon noticed Elizabeth, who attracted attention easily with her Dragons.

"Well, we didn't have to wait, there's someone here already."

"Let's take care of her."

The Fallen Angels created light spears as they got close to Elizabeth, who was protected by her Dragons. The Wyrm charged at Aingulam, who easily pierced trough it using his spear. On his part, the Cockatrice headed towards Einforc, but the member of the [Hunters] was able to take it down using his spear first.

"Go after the girl!"

By following Einforc's instruction, Aingulam got close to Elizabeth, clearly with the intent of retiring her. Despite her Familiars granted her power, she was just a normal human, so a direct attack from them would be game over.

[If they were able to defeat my Wyrm, I'm going to be defeated if I fight with them like this. There's no choice, I need to summon her!]

Just as Elizabeth was about to summon her Familiar, something unbelievable happened.

**Part 2**

Giorno was flying above the white fish he had summoned earlier. While his clone wasn't with him, he was able to see and hear everything he saw and heard, so it wasn't like he didn't know where he was.

"If what Sachiel-san said is true, then there must be a desert close to me."

He directed towards the huge desert mentioned by Sachiel, which would be a good place to look for opponents. If wanted to win in the name of God, he had to that.

But in the bottom, Giorno wasn't doing this in the name of God, Michael, Virgilio or any other member of his team. He wanted to make his father proud, that was first and foremost on his mind.

Once he arrived at the desert, he could see Sachiel wasn't lying. It was indeed an endless desert, which was surrounded by bushes. The bushes had hallways, so it was logical to think he could find more opponents if he went on that way.

However, what caught his attention the most was a white haired girl about to be attacked by the [Hunters].

[That girl, I remember her. She's the same one I saw at the Vatican 4 days ago]

Indeed, the same girl he saved from Bartshift Glasya-Labolas was a member of Team Human, so letting her be retired by the Fallen Angels would be a normal strategy. However-

[Humans aren't as strong as Angels like I, so taking advantage of numbers is unfair! Fallen Angels are also our enemies, so I must defeat them too!]

Giorno charged towards the girl who was surrounded by Fallen Angels, activating [Virgo] to protect her with a wall of fire.

**Part 3**

A wall of fire impeded the Fallen Angels to attack Elizabeth, allowing her to summon her Familiar. The one she summoned was the Familiar that made her famous, a Dragon with pale blue scales, the Great Dragon King Tiamat.

When the fire wall dissipated, Giorno stood between Elizabeth and the Fallen Angels who belonged to the [Hunters].

"It's nice to safe the same person twice on the same week."

"Don't be so flattered; what happened on Wednesday has nothing to do with today. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Well, at least allow a gentleman like I to help such a beautiful lady like you."

"Do whatever you want; I'm going to defeat these bunch idiots no matter what."

As the duo who belonged to different teams decided to work together, the [Hunters] put on a great smile.

"Did you hear that? We'll be able to take down two of them at the same time!"

"Being a High-class Fallen Angel rocks, thanks Azazel-sama!"

While holding spears on their hands, the duo of Fallen Angels got close to Giorno and Elizabeth. But then, Elizabeth did something to prove she could fight on her own: she started chanting.

"Lend me your power, Primitive Chaos, Great Dragon King that is a legion in itself, [Fusion]!"

With that, and extremely intense blue aura covered Elizabeth, who changed her shape. Her long hair became sky blue, her irises became dark blue, her clothes became navy blue, and her skin turned into pale blue scales. Overall, her entire body was doused with the colour of deep blue.

"This is the transformation that made me famous, [Seven Heads Mode]."

The members of the [Hunters] were shocked by the power emanating from her body, but Giorno was happy, confident that the [Battle Royale] would be filled with all kinds of battles if this was just the beginning.

Giorno activated [Taurus] and charged at the [Hunters]. Aingulam tried to counterattack with his light spear, but Giorno easily blocked it by using the horns on his staff.

Einforc launched many light spears towards Elizabeth, but she easily evaded them. By breathing fire, she was able to deal great damage to the Fallen Angel.

Giorno activated to [Leo] to punch Aingulam with great strength, while at the same time Elizabeth charged at Einforc, slashing his robe by using her claws.

"You're good at this."

"I don't need your compliments, Guardian Angel. I'm the Familiar Expert known as Dragon Tamer; nothing you can do can surprise me."

"Then, what about this."

Giorno covered his body in a great amount of orange flames. However, everyone present could feel the holy aura coming out of them, which would be impossible if it was normal fire.

"That power… doesn't it belong to Uriel?!"

"How do you own it?!"

"I'm a Miracle Child, the son of a human and an Angel, and my dad is no other than the Great Seraph Uriel himself."

The Fallen Angels trembled with fear at the revelation of their opponent's true identity, to which Giorno replied with a confident smile. Just by charging at his opponents, Giorno was able to spread his flames and burn the [Hunters] without touching them.

And once he got behind them, he enabled their scape by surrounding them with his holy fire. Giorno used [Sagittarius] to create an energy arrow, and then covered it with the holy flame.

"Heretics, take this!"

The arrow pierced both Fallen Angels, dealing an intense damage to the duo that saw this battle as an easy victory. The fire walls surrounding them only made further damage.

"You aren't winning this."

When Elizabeth's voice was heard behind them, a total of 16 scales detached from her body. The pale blue scales flew around her body, in preparation of her order.

"Finish them."

As Elizabeth said while pointing her right index towards the Fallen Angels, the 16 pale blue scales flew towards the [Hunters]. Unable to avoid them, the duo was pierced by the scales, dealing critical damage all over their bodies.

Given their injuries, it was no surprise the Fallen Angel duo that belonged to the [Hunters] started glowing white, retiring after being defeated by Elizabeth.

[Aingulam from Team Fallen Angel retires.]

[Einforc from Team Fallen Angel retires.]

With the retirement of their opponents, Elizabeth's transformation deactivated, returning to her original human form. Upon looking back at Giorno, she put on an angry face.

"I could have defeated those two on my own."

"I don't doubt that."

Giorno, instead of apologizing or showing any guilt, just smiled back Elizabeth, who appeared to have gotten mad because the Angel didn't care about her complains.

"And just what is that thing you said about Uriel?"

"Exactly as you heard, the Great Seraph known as the Flame of God is my dad."

"Angels can have sex?!"

"Only through special ceremonies and certain enchantments, but yes, we can. As long as it isn't out of desire but out of love, Angels are allowed to have sexual intercourse."

"That sounds so pathetic…"

The American girl was unable to understand how Angels stood those conditions for something as simple as sex. And despite not mentioning it, Giorno was forced to follow that as well, or he'll become a Fallen Angel.

"I would like keep talking about it with you, but I need to focus."

Giorno said that as he closed his eyes, appearing to be extremely focused on something. Elizabeth, not understanding what he was doing, decided to ask.

"Focus for what?"

"My clone is able to see a blonde kid wielding a Holy Sword… who comes from your team."

Upon hearing that, Elizabeth was able grasp the identity of the person Giorno was seeing.

"Rodrigo…"

After muttering that name, both Elizabeth and Giorno remained quiet as the situation involving Rodrigo and Giorno's clone progressed.


	6. Fifth Chapter - By All Means Necessary

**Fifth Chapter: By All Means Necessary**

**Part 1**

Giorno's clone was flying above the black fish after leaving behind his creator. Since all memories possessed by the clone are passed down to the original individual, everything he saw would be seen by the original Giorno.

"Squeee!"

As the fish cried that, Giorno looked back at it, which had been cut down in half. The fish disappeared upon suffering that critical damage, which led Giorno to wonder who had killed him.

"Will you pay me attention now or what?"

The one who said that was a blonde boy wielding a sword. From the aura coming out of it, it was a Holy Sword. Giorno perfectly knew this kid had come from Team Human, but he didn't know his name.

"Who are you?"

Rodrigo's normally blank expression changed into one of anger after hearing that question being spoken to him.

"… Who am I? You are asking me who am I!? Very well, if that is how things are going to be… my name Rodrigo Díaz and I'm El Cid's reincarnation. This sword is the legendary Holy Sword Tizona, whose slashes never miss."

"I would like to test that."

Giorno summoned [Aries] and started to get close to Rodrigo, not paying to what his opponent was doing. The kid didn't look at him with either blank or angry eyes, as they had changed to match his upset expression.

"… So you are going to rely on that shield, too bad, I always believed you were smarter."

After he said that, Rodrigo brandished his sword, cutting through thin air. Despite he didn't touch anything; Giorno's abdomen was cut, having a clear slash of the sword.

"Wha-What was that?"

"I told you, Tizona never misses a slash."

By swinging his sword once again, another slash appeared on Giorno. It didn't matter if it touched the opponent, as long Rodrigo knew his opponent was there, Tizona would never miss, even if it meant distorting space.

"Are you going to fight back or not? If not, then this is going to be extremely boring."

Upon hearing those words of intimidation, Giorno activated [Scorpio], escaping by taking advantage of the sand storm. Even then, he suddenly felt as his back was slashed.

"I have trained my senses intensely, so I can see you even on this sandstorm."

His senses, from hearing to seeing and even smelling, were enhanced to the point they matched those of supernatural beings like Devils and Angels, a training Rodrigo realized with the propose of being The Strongest Human.

Giorno activated [Aquarius] to launch a blast of water towards Rodrigo, but the blonde kid easily evaded it. By slashing a few more times, Giorno could feel as his body was about to break.

Rodrigo moved at immense speeds towards Giorno, sticking the tip of sword on Giorno's neck. If he moved his sword, it would be over, even if it was just a clone. And then, Rodrigo spoke.

"I know you're just a clone and not real deal, so I can kill you without any trouble. Just make sure to send this message to the original you: I'll want to talk to you face to face, since El Cid doesn't deal with intermediaries."

After saying just that, Rodrigo slashed, beheading the clone, which just became smoke after being killed. Rodrigo was disappointed at the fact Tizona didn't have blood on its blade, but it didn't matter. By looking up at the sky, Rodrigo closed his eyes muttered some words.

"Maybe you think I don't know about you, since you don't appear to remember me… yet, I'll surprise you, since we met each other in the past, Giorno Shiobana-niisan. I'm anxious to see you again after so many years."

**Part 2**

"And… he's dead now."

Said Giorno upon noticing the death of his clone, and then opened his eyes to look at Elizabeth. As far as he could tell, she appeared to be trembling for some reason.

"What exactly do you know about this kid?"

"Beyond his name and heritage, I know nothing of valuable. However, if that unmotivated brat actually attacked on his own, then something must be going on here."

Giorno started thinking, as things didn't match up. What does this kid want by meeting with him? How did he appear to know his abilities? And why did he make such a fuss over Giorno not knowing who he was?

"Come on, we need to meet with him."

"We?"

"Yes, we. El Cid said he wanted to meet with me, so you must come too. After all, it'll benefit you given the rules of the game, since he'll be forbidden from attacking you."

Elizabeth couldn't refute Giorno's statement. After all, one rule said members of the same team couldn't each other, or they would be retired. That rule appealed to team work, despite that clearly wasn't going to be the case.

Since they couldn't attack each other, as long as members from different teams made an alliance, there was a greater chance of winning for those individuals rather than the teams them belonged to.

"In that case, at least let me travel my style."

"As you wish."

With that, Giorno flew using his Angels wings while Elizabeth followed him riding over a Wyvern. While they didn't know what the meaning of this meeting with Rodrigo was, they couldn't refuse.

**Part 3**

Everything around him burned, but that was what he wished for. Virgilio used his purple flames to burn his surroundings, since he'll be able to attract the opponent to his place.

One would think otherwise would make more sense on this kind of battle scenario, but he didn't. As the Joker of Heaven, Virgilio needed to show he was the strongest Exorcist at the time of his of reincarnation into an Angel.

And his flames did work. A man stood in front of him, having black wings on his back. He was clearly Larglees, leader of the [Hunters]. Upon seeing his opponent, Virgilio giggled.

"O Fallen Angel, stray servant of God, isn't you unhappy because of your team's quick decline? Given you're the last member of Team Fallen Angel left, I would highly recommend getting out of my way, since otherwise would mean the complete elimination of your team."

"Joker of Heaven, you are such a condescending guy just like the rest of the Angels. You blind followers of God are willing to do whatever he says without question it, won't you?"

"Of course I won't question the Lord; his word is absolute. It's the law that rules over the world. Only by following God's rules can people reach the absolute peace and order of his perfect world, a world without pain or suffering. Heretics like you, who oppose his laws, deserve eternal punishment."

Virgilio said that with a bright smile on his face, showing no guilt or doubt towards his words. The Fallen Angel known as Larglees was soon nauseated towards this attitude, so he created a spear of light.

"Eternal punishment you say? You call me heretic, yet, you're blindly following a path that only leads to oppression. I'm sick just by thinking there is people like you who actually believe that is right."

Upon hearing those words, a purple light covered Virgilio's body. From behind his body, a winding pillar of purple flames appeared abruptly. The firepower and heat only increased as Virgilio chanted.

"The anointed one was fastened to the cursed cross. By the high priest of the purple flames, the sacrifice is enflamed."

A huge crucifix was formed behind him, and Virgilio looked down at Larglees as the Joker of Heaven rose to the sky. Ten white as snow wings came out of his back, showing his high status as an Angel.

"Blind you say… that word heretics like you use to refer to servants of God like me makes me mad. As such, your punishment will be granted here and now by me and my [Sacred Gear], [Incinerate Anthem]."

The flames gathered in the shape of a giant spear, and close to it, six equally huge spears of light also appeared. Being around 100 metres long each, the seven spears rapidly pointed right at Larglees.

"Feel the divine punishment of God's power, heretic!"

Upon saying that, the seven spears flew at extremely high speeds, hitting the leader of the [Hunters] with all its might. A giant explosion with the shape of a crux of both light and flames covered the sky. Once the extremely power explosion faded away, a sound resonated over the whole area.

[Larglees from Team Fallen Angel retires.]

With that simple attack, it was over. By no means could Larglees be able to stand the divine punishment of the Joker of Heaven, and probably only a few between the participants could have.

"A heretic like you wouldn't have been able to win against me."

As if he was talking to someone, Virgilio muttered words while his surrounding were filled with purple flames, with a huge hole on place of the bushes set by Michael and the other organizers.

"After all, as both an Angel and a [Longinus] wielder, God's power lies within me. I'm not going to disappoint the Lord; I'm going to win this [Battle Royale]-"

By thinking the burn wounds created by that attack actually had a chance of being deadly, and would surely kill a Devil upon touch, the Joker of Heaven smiled as he uttered some final words.

"-By all means necessary."

With his goal set in mind once again, Virgilio continued advancing, burning everything around him with his purple flames.


	7. Sixth Chapter - Friends and Brothers

**Sixth Chapter: Friends and Brothers**

**Part 1**

Grei and Nias were twin brothers, so they looked pretty similar. Sure, they have developed some differences over time, but they still looked alike. Despite the fact only the oldest brother would be able to bear the title of heir of the Abbadon clan, both of them bore it thanks to their parents' decision. It was weird, but it worked, so no one complained.

And just as expected from members of their clan, they were able to use the [Hole] ability. Some people may say it wasn't really special, but they were good at using their ability, to the point they were considered experts on the usage of the absorption and redirection of the enemies' techniques.

The duo of twins was walking around the bushes on their own. Lucifuge told them that they could take a different a path from him and Satanachia if they also headed towards the building. In the end, neither Lucifuge nor Satanachia knew what was inside that building, but it was logical to think there was going to be something in there.

"Brother, I think that is the building Lucifuge-san was talking about!"

"Yeah, we're just a few minutes ahead!"

Of course, Lucifuge wanted to inspire them to get to the same place as him and Satanachia, so he told the brothers that if they arrived at the building first, he would give them some candies.

"Let's show that old man that the new generation rules!"

"Yeah, their time has passed, now it's ours!"

As the duo of kids ran in-between the bushes, cleaning their way by using their demonic power, they shouted at the top of their lunges.

" "Future is now! Did you hear that, old man?!" "

And like that, with full spirits, the duo of twins ran at full speed towards the promised building.

**Part 2**

Will and Hayato were cutting down their way across the bushes, until Hayato's sword came to a sudden end. Upon inspecting, what happened is that the bushes ran out.

"So this is the end of the way, huh…"

Will said that as he looked at the desert in front of him. It appeared to be absolutely endless, but there was a building on their direction. Looking at Will, Hayato spoke his decision.

"I think we should go over there."

"But, that building is clearly a trap."

"I agree with that."

Will was confused upon hearing Hayato's sudden words. If it was clear to him the building was a trap, then why did he want to go there? As he questioned that, Hayato continued.

"Even then, we'll be able to take our opponents by surprise if we enter it."

Hayato didn't need to explain further for Will to understand. Even if the building was a trap, if the opponent didn't notice it, they would get in. So as long as they remained close to the entrance, they would be to block their opponent's escape and defeat them easily.

"Well then, should we get going?"

"Yes, let's go."

Will and Hayato headed towards the building, trying to use the apparent trap to trap their opponents on a trap inside the trap; even if it sounded redundant, that was the way things were.

**Part 3**

Dist walked around the place, but he was scared. Given he that was alone, he didn't have someone to back him during battle, something the [Brave Saint] system supported.

Even during these times, he still remembered his best friend. María Hernández, an Exorcist who was trained close to him, and was apprentice of Virgilio's best friend, Spadaccino Nero. However, María and Nero were involved with the Seven Sins and ended up becoming Devils. Last time he saw her was during the final battle against the Seven Sins, and she appeared to be happy.

Yet, this didn't make him happy. María was now a being who opposed his Lord, and she appeared to be happy with that. To worsen things, Dist believed he was in love with María, but she had replaced him with a Devil named Haruka Sorami.

The girl who was his friend for many years had become his enemy; no peace treaty would ever change that betrayal. Dist needed to prove he was better than her by remaining on God's path.

"María, I'm sorry you aren't here… I wanted to defeat you by myself with the power of my Holy Sword."

This was the true and selfish reason he wanted María and Nero to be on the [Battle Royale]: he wanted to defeat them with his own sword.

Suddenly, an intense heat overwhelmed Dist's senses, yet, it didn't feel necessarily uncomfortable. In fact, it was filled with the aura that the Church worshipped, the holy aura of an Angel.

"So we meet like this again, truly an act of God."

The one who appeared from between the bushes was Virgilio Baggio, the Joker of Heaven and Dist's master. Dist felt relieved, but Virgilio pointed at something on the sky.

"Do you see that? Those are Devils, our sworn enemy. We need to defeat those two in the name of God."

The duo of Devils descended on the top of a building, going to a point where they couldn't be seen from Dist's perspective. Nevertheless, Virgilio knew perfectly where they had gone.

"It's clear they're heading inside the building, so we need to get in. Will you follow me?"

"Of course, Virgilio-san!"

With the instructions from his master, Dist headed towards the building, with the Joker of Heaven heading slightly behind him. They wouldn't stop until Devils were totally defeated.

**Part 4**

Will and Hayato moved along the line of the bushes to not get lost on the desert. From the point they were at, there was around 500 metres to get into the building.

"I don't see anyone close to us, so we need to get in there as fast as we can."

Will said that as he charged ahead of Hayato, wanting to get inside the building as soon as possible. Hayato didn't care Will was going ahead of him, after all, he has been trained his whole life to be patient.

As they were running on that direction, a blast of red energy suddenly passed before Will, almost hitting his face. The leader of Team Human stopped, looking towards where the blast came from.

"I can see the end of the bushes!"

"Yeah, we beat those old guys!"

The ones who appeared from the bushes, the ones who launched the demonic energy ball from just a moment ago, were no other than the twin brothers who shared the title of heir of the Abbadon clan: Grei and Nias.

"You're that couple of Devil kids; what are you doing here?"

"What are WE doing here?! What are YOU doing here?! Did Lucifuge-san send you to interfere with us?"

Will was utterly confused by the kid's words. Why would a member from the same time try to interfere with them? It made no sense, but he didn't want to question his logic.

"What…? Hayato, come and help me."

Hayato got close to Will, so now it was 2 against 2. Despite the kids kept joyful looks on their faces, everybody on the place knew things would come down to a battle.

Will moved first. Before anyone could even notice it, Will arrived in front of the twins, slashing using the strongest legendary Holy Sword. Of course, since they were Devils, the damage dealt to them was massive.

"What?! How did you move that fast?!"

"That was [Accelerator], a special technique of mine, which allows me to move at top speed without accelerating. This is one of the specials trainings I did to become faster than any other human, which is my goal."

Grei and Nias were shocked by the speed of their opponent, but Will wasn't the only one who moved at high speeds. Hayato soon moved behind them and slashed using his double katana technique.

The brothers took some distance from their opponents, both of them wielding legendary Holy Swords. Will owned Caliburn (the sword in the stone pulled out by King Arthur), while Hayato owned Kashu Kiyomitsu and Yamato-no-Kami Yasusada (Souji Okita's swords).

Against these opponents who wielded the power of their weakness, the duo of brothers had only one option left: take advantage of the fact their opponents were mere humans. The Abbadon twins flew towards the sky, taking distance from the swordsmen.

Even when the brothers took distance from their opponents, Hayato didn't worry, as he had long ranged attacks. By swinging his swords, waves of holy energy came towards the twins.

"Do it now!"

"Yeah!"

The Abbadon couple used the trait that characterized their clan, [Hole], to absorb the holy energy. Two [Holes] appeared right after that, each on the side of a swordsman. From them, waves of holy energy came out.

Will was easily able to evade them with his high speed, but that meant Hayato was attacked from both sides. While he wasn't a Devil, he was just a human, so it still dealt substantial damage.

"Don't dare to think you're safe over there."

Will said that while looking at the twins. The Abbadon duo was confident, not having a reason to believe they were in danger. Actually, they were wrong, very wrong.

"What?!"

Will suddenly jumped, reaching high up the sky, high enough to be face to face with Nias. By taking this chance, he impaled his sword into the Devil's abdomen.

"I didn't tell you, right? The other training I did was to increase my top speed. I'm able to move at over 100 kilometres per hour despite I'm just a human."

Being stabbed by the strongest Holy Sword, Nias' body was covered by white light. It was clear to everyone present what it meant. And just as predicted, he vanished.

[Nias Abbadon from Team Devil retires.]

With his brother gone, Grei panicked. On his part, Will changed the direction of his sword, placing it horizontally. Hayato didn't need works from his team leader; it was obvious to him what he needed to do.

Hayato jumped onto the air and landed on Will's Caliburn, and used that footing to jump once again, heading towards Grei. By using his ancestor's swords, Hayato slashed crosswise on the kid's chest.

The slashes dealt on a vital spot lead to an obvious result, as light appeared around Grei's body. Showing himself without a smile for the first time over the course of the battle, he disappeared.

[Grei Abbadon from Team Devil retires.]

With this, it was over. Will looked at the building once again, noticing another pair of Devils lading on the top.

"So the kids indeed were a distraction. Come on, Hayato, we need to take over that place."

The duo of swordsmen ran towards the building. While they defeated the Abbadon heirs easily, that was because they were only kids. These new opponents were legendary Ultimate-class Devils, so they had no choice but to not hold back.

The superhuman swordsmen, the legendary Devils and the punisher Angels; only one would take over the building. Their meeting could only end up in a massacre.


	8. Seventh Chapter - Deal with the Joker

**Seventh Chapter: Deal with the Joker**

**Part 1**

After parting ways with the Abbadon twins, Lucifuge and Satanachia headed towards the building they had spotted some time ago. Lucifuge looked back at Satanachia, who was cutting down the bushes with her axe.

"This is going to take way too long. If we're going to bring victory to Lucifer-san, we need to fly towards the building."

"But doing that wouldn't be dangerous? Don't get me wrong, I'm willing to take the risk, but it's weird for you to get dangerous. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If it is for Lucifer-san, I'm willing to lose my life."

"That wasn't what I asked you, but ok."

After that sarcastic comment, Lucifuge and Satanachia flew towards the building. Despite the fact everyone could attack them if they flew on the open air, no one did it, and so it was easier to get to the building.

Once they flew over it, they descendent with the grace of a cat. Satanachia appeared to be sharpening her axe, while Lucifuge looked towards the only entry on the roof.

"We don't know what is behind that door, but I'm sure this building will be a strategic advantage, so we need to clean it as fast as we can."

"Aye, sir."

After Satanachia said that, she and Lucifuge went through the door, trying to reach the other end of the 13 stories building they were in.

**Part 2**

Will and Hayato finally reached the building they were aiming for after 1 minute had passed since they defeated the heirs of Abbadon. Given the door in front of them wasn't locked, they could get in normally. But-

"Can I do it?"

"Of course."

After asking Hayato on the subject, Will used Caliburn to cut down the door. The Holy King Sword which could distort space was unnecessary strong to break the door, but Will wanted to do it just because.

"It's open now, let's get in."

Will and Hayato entered the building, and the first thing they noticed was that they were in a hallway which leads right towards a staircase. The staircase obviously led to the second floor, but that didn't explain the need of doors on the sides of the hallway.

"Where do you think they'll lead?"

"I don't know, but I got a feeling we should."

Will got close to the first door to the left, but just before he could open it, it opened by itself.

"What the-?!"

Will was unable to finish his sentence, as a hand reached out from the door and took Will into the room. Hayato panicked over the situation, but the second door to the left opened.

"Hello, member of Team Human, I want to talk with you."

The one who said that was Dist Crodel from Team Angel. Hayato was confused about his words, but Dist kept talking, not paying to Hayato himself.

"I want us to work together to fight against them, since only that way we can fight them. If you refuse, I can assure that they will retire you as soon as they see you."

Hayato looked around, but it didn't appear to be any other person on the place, so he was confused to whom Dist was referring to.

"Who are them?"

"Just wait, they're coming."

Shortly after Dist said that, two figures came down the staircase. A red haired woman and a silvery haired man, they were clearly Satanachia and Lucifuge from Team Devil.

"Just like I thought, there are other people here… I wonder if it was you who retired Grei and Nias."

Lucifuge appeared to be concerned about his comrades' retirement, but he wasn't going to get any answer from Dist. He was totally focused on defeating the Devils before him, even if it meant working with a non-believer.

"It doesn't matter if it was them, Lucifuge; all that matters is that they are our enemies."

Satanachia said that, preparing her axe to fight against the duo of swordsmen who appeared before her. Dist created a light spear and guided it with his finger, pointing it at Lucifuge.

"You Devils took away the most important person in my life, I will never forgive you."

After those words, the spear flew towards its target. However, Lucifuge raised his left hand, and the spear before him simply vanished.

"I believed you knew better, after all, I'm able to nullify your light."

Just like Lucifer is immune to it, Lucifuge is able to nullify the light created by the Angels and Fallen Angels. There's a reason he's known as the one who flees away from light.

Dist charged at Lucifuge without delay, but his Holy Sword was blocked with a single hand. While smoke came out of said hand, Lucifuge didn't appear to care.

"Your opponent isn't just a simple Ultimate-class Devil. I'm a legendary Devil recorded in many myths and Lucifer-san's right hand, so you can't take me lightly."

Lucifuge soon punched Dist on the abdomen using his free hand, sending him flying. As the traits of the Queen enhanced his abilities, this already powerful opponent was the favourite to win the event.

Hayato, noticing they would go after him if he didn't react, decided to attack too. He charged towards the Bishop, but Satanachia was able to match his slashes with her axe.

"You aren't bad to be just a human, but I got millennia of battle experience, someone like you who has barely lived two decades isn't a match for me."

Hayato tried to speed up his attacks, but Satanachia followed that without any problem. An opponent who could keep up indefinitely to his attacks wasn't going to favour him.

On his side, Dist stood up from Lucifuge's attack and put on a fighting stance with his sword. It was a perfect copy of the legendary Holy Sword that belonged to Gawain, Galatine, being known as Galatine II, having been recently created by the best blacksmiths and alchemists of the Vatican, with some collaboration from Denpachi Okumura, of course.

Dist charged at him once more, but Lucifuge was able to evade his attack. In return, Lucifuge launched many demonic energy balls, which hit Dist with great power.

"I can recognize your effort, but you need to upgrade your technique."

Dist looked at the Devil as he spoke those words, so Lucifuge kept explaining.

"Swordsmen are known for their technique and speed when they fight, yet, your sword style involves charging with brute force rather than speed. It appears you learned how to use a sword from someone who only focused on power."

Lucifuge pointed at the showdown between Hayato and Satanachia, which was clearly a stalemate as none of them was taking any advantage over the other, and continued explaining.

"The human over there shows a great technique and speed with his not only one but two swords at the same time, so it's clear he has been trained correctly, unlike you."

Dist put on an angry towards the words of the Devil in front of his eyes. No, it wasn't related to what he said about Hayato, or about what he said about Dist's technique. What made him angry was-

"Don't disrespect… Nero-san!"

Dist kept slashing Lucifuge in all direction without any sign of stopping, but the Devil was able to easily dodge all attacks from the Angel. He had a great sword, but it was nothing without a great swordsman.

"He became a Devil! He abandoned me and Virgilio-san to help our enemy! He dragged María into the Underworld!"

Lucifuge was confused by Dist's words, as he was clearly disrespecting the man he asked to not disrespect. However, all his doubts cleared just a moment after that.

"But even then, he was my master! He was the one who trained me on the sword! Without him or Virgilio-san, I don't know what would be of my life right now!"

Dist suddenly stopped his attacks and changed his stance, clearly pointing the tip of his sword towards Lucifuge's chest.

"I'm Michael-sama's Ace! I'm a High-class Exorcist who works for the Vatican! I'm the Angel who's going to defeat you!"

Dist said that as he charged forwards, stabbing Lucifuge on the chest. It clearly was a deadly injury, and even more to this particular opponent given it was a Holy Sword used on a Devil. Yet, Lucifuge couldn't help but giggle.

"You truly have the passion needed… but the fact your rage blinded you shows your lack of experience, since you were so blinded you didn't notice it-"

Lucifuge suddenly vanished into thin air, with only smoke remaining where he was. Dist was confused at this sudden act, but his body was unexpectedly pierced by huge amounts of demonic energy.

"-You were so blinded you didn't notice that was a clone."

The one who said that was Lucifuge, who launched an intense ray of demonic energy from behind Dist at zero distance. This attack dealt an extremely severe damage towards Dist, who didn't have experience fighting an enemy of this level.

"But… I was meant to defeat María…"

"Sorry, I don't want to understand your delusions, so this is the end for you."

Lucifuge said that before launching a huge demonic energy ball towards his astonished opponent, forcing Dist to be covered by a white light and vanish.

[Dist Crodel from Team Angel retires.]

Without Dist on the picture, Lucifuge looked back at Satanachia. She and Hayato were on a stalemate, since no one was able to take any advantage on the battle.

"Satanachia, I already finished my battle, so you can do the same."

"Ok, I was tired of losing my time this way anyway."

After Lucifuge spoke those words, Satanachia slashed at Hayato multiple while charging her attacks with demonic energy, with her speed increasing to totally new levels. It was clear what happened: she was holding back until Lucifuge won his battle.

With her full strength unleashed, Hayato felt to the ground without any kind of resistance. Satanachia created an extremely concentrated demonic energy ball, pointing it towards Hayato.

"You weren't bad for a human, but this is the end."

And with that powerful attack whose light enveloped the whole building, a voice resounded all over the place.

[Hayato Okita from Team Human retires.]

Lucifuge and Satanachia were happy for having won their battles, but they didn't know it was just the beginning.

**Part 3**

Will was pressed against the door, seeing as his friend was defeated by the duo of Devils. However, he wasn't pressing himself against it; someone else was doing so.

"Do you see that, lost lamb? Devils will harm the people you care the most without mercy. Such battle that was so important to your friend was nothing more than a diversion to that Devil. Will you accept that?"

The one who spoke to Will was the Joker of Heaven, Virgilio, who whispered on his ears the situation before his eyes.

"Devils are the enemy of mankind too, and I'm sure even a lost lamb like you will return to the right path, the path the Lord has given to us, to fight against them."

By placing his finger on Will's chest and spinning it around, Virgilio whispered some final words.

"Will you help me to punish this heresy, Will Pendragon?"

Will, whose face was filled with anger, suddenly relaxed, and even started giggling. The bright on his eyes was gone, as he didn't think clearly anymore. What filled him was a single feeling: revenge.

"They talk a lot about a Devil's whisper, but an Angel's whisper is also sweet."

After saying that, he looked back at Virgilio with a sadistic smile.

"I accept your deal, Joker."

Upon hearing that, Virgilio put the bright smile that was characteristic of him. However, his desire wasn't a pure one, but one filled with hatred towards the enemies of God.

"May the Lord forgive your sins, Will. Now, let's bring the power of law to this chaos."

With just those words, the duo that was together due to their mutual hatred towards the Devils opened the door.


	9. Eighth Chapter - Lucifuge's Determinatio

**Eighth Chapter: Lucifuge's Determination**

"Let's do this together, if it us, we can even overthrow God."

Those words were spoken by young Devil. But it wasn't just a young Devil. His red eyes complemented his white hair, and the black outfit he wore was covered by blue armour. This kid was no other than the son of the Devil King Satan, Lucifer himself.

The ones who heard his words were a group of young Devils, who'll later become his eternal comrades. Between them was Lucifuge Rofocale, the one who fled away from light.

His relationship with Lucifer was the closest between the first generation Devils, a relationship time wouldn't break. Years, decades, centuries, millennia; time passed, but Lucifuge was there for Lucifer.

The relationship between Lucifuge and Lucifer would be eternal, as it has been passed down for generations. It didn't matter if it was Age for Lavenus, Hilbert for Price, or Silverage for Ram; Lucifuge was there for Lucifer.

Even between the members of Lucifer's peerage, Lucifuge was special. He was the Queen, the one closer to the King. Even the Bishop Satanachia accepted Lucifuge being the one closest to the Morning Star.

So now that these two were representative of the entire Devil race on this [Battle Royale] organized by Lucifer and the other leaders, they had no choice but to win.

Now that they just defeated a member from Team Human and another one from Team Angel, Lucifuge was more confident than ever on his victory. This, however, was soon crushed.

From one of the doors from the sides, two men appeared. They were an orange haired boy wearing golden armour and a blonde man with many crosses over his body. They were Will Pendragon and Virgilio Baggio.

"So you were the ones who defeated my friend… I'm going to defeat you no matter what."

Will menaced Lucifuge and Satanachia with those words, but they didn't weaver. In fact, Satanachia stepped forward with a confident smile.

"I'll take care of King Arthur's descendant, you must defeat the Joker."

"Roger."

Satanachia stood in front of Will, while Lucifuge stood close to Virgilio. The four participants looked at each other until the first move was made.

Virgilio flew towards the staircase, heading towards the second floor. Lucifuge followed him soon enough. While they couldn't be seen by Will, he was able to hear the clashes between their powerful attacks.

"Now, Caliburn wielder, come at me with everything you got."

Satanachia said that towards Will while pointing her axe on his direction. By going at full speed with [Accelerator], Will stepped backwards to change his stance and then closed his distance with Satanachia in an instant. He slashed with the Holy King Sword, and Satanachia responded with her axe.

"Oh, you're much better than the last one. It looks like I'll have to fight seriously here."

Will released all the holy power contained by Caliburn while Satanachia imbued her axe with immense amounts of demonic power. Slashing from all directions, deflecting attacks and even thrusting, the shrill metallic sound made by those weapons filled the floor.

Fierce slashes, small slashes, no matter what, those high speed slashes dealt by the duo emanated an intense energy all over the place, destroying the ground under their feet as the walls around them collapsed. Suddenly, they came to a halt.

"I'm amazed you're able to match the fullest of my ability even when you're just a human."

"Don't underestimate the power of mankind, you heretic Devil."

There were clear cuts on their clothes, but they didn't care and started exchanging slashes once again. They didn't stay in place, but moved around the floor, destroying everything on their way.

"You won't be able to avoid this!"

Will thrust his sword into a hole, which then appeared behind Satanachia's head, heading towards her, but that wasn't a problem for her, as she evaded the attack. Even when that surprise attack failed, they returned to their usual exchange.

Satanachia had great strength and speed, but the trait of her [Evil Piece] was Bishop, so her demonic power should be immense. This showed Lucifer clearly tried to create a Queen-like warrior with her.

After a few moments of exchanging slashes, they dealt heavy blows, stopping each other's weapon. They stopped moving as they looked at the other's eyes with intensity.

"I must admit this has been a great battle, but I sadly have to end this. Lucifer-san needs this victory."

"I would like to agree, but I don't see this as something enjoyable. This is battle between me and the adversary, nothing more, nothing less."

"Then, let's do this."

Satanachia took distance from Will, and used her axe to launch waves of demonic energy, which hit Will, sending him flying towards the other side of the room. He finally was able to feel her immense power.

Will stood up, and focused huge amounts of holy energy on the blade of Caliburn, slashing as the wave headed towards Satanachia, dealing critical damage to her. Despite that, she put on a smile.

"Yes! This power is what I have been waiting for! Come at me with everything you got!"

Despite the fact Will should have been worried by those words, he put on smile as he hid Caliburn behind his back.

"You let your guard down, stupid Devil."

And with those words, Satanachia's chest was pierced by Caliburn, which was able to reach her by the use of his space bending technique. Satanachia felt an immense pain, but continued smiling.

"That was a good move, human… no, Will Pendragon. I accept my defeat at the hands of someone like you."

The deadly attack dealt by the strongest Holy Sword was something not even this legendary could withstand, so her body was covered by the white light of retirement before disappearing.

[Satanachia from Team Devil retires.]

Will was able to relax as the Devil he faced was defeated. However, his relaxation time was short lived, as the whole building started trembling. He soon took action and got out of the building.

Just in time for Will to be safe, the whole building imploded, collapsing over itself. Some of the ruins were burning in purple fire, while others were simply destroyed. Who was responsible for this was obvious.

"It looks like that clash of our attacks destroyed the place."

"It seems so, Devil. I must admit I exceeded a little bit."

Lucifer's Queen, Lucifuge Rofocale, and the Joker of Heaven, Virgilio Baggio, were looking at each other. While Will and Satanachia had had their own fight, these two were having a battle on a whole other level while flying on the upper floors of the building. Virgilio put on a serious face.

"Now, Will, work with me and help me to defeat this Devil."

Will had gotten close to Virgilio as he was called. Maybe he was able to defeat Satanachia, and even then he had used more cheap tricks than actually matching her power to defeat her, but Lucifuge was a different subject.

A Devil known by his sheer power and ability, he was Lucifer's right hand, being considered one of the strongest Devils. If the Joker of Heaven, who was considered the strongest reincarnated Angel and the strongest Exorcist, asked for help to one of the strongest humans to defeat him, his power was in a different league compared to most Devils.

Will lifted Caliburn and stabbed it on a hole, so it reappeared before Lucifuge, stabbing into his right leg. Taking that chance, Virgilio created light spears and launched them towards Lucifuge, but-

"Light won't be able to defeat me."

Lucifuge used his innate ability and destroyed the light spears with the movement of his hand, but it turns out that was only a distraction. Will waved Caliburn to the left, cutting both of Lucifuge's legs.

As his body whose legs were cut over the area of the knee felt to the ground, Lucifuge extended his wings to fly and kept fighting. He launched countless demonic energy balls towards Will and Virgilio, and while the Joker blocked them with his fire, Will was hit by most of them.

Virgilio created pillars of fire that head straight to Lucifuge, but he dissipated them with demonic energy waves. Then, from a hole on his side, Caliburn appeared and headed towards Lucifuge.

"You felt for it."

Virgilio said that as he put on his typical innocent smile. Lucifuge dodged the sword, but he was soon reached by a new pillar of purple fire created by the Joker. The holy fire burned his body intensely, but he had took withstand if he wanted to win for Lucifer's sake.

Lucifuge kept fighting, creating a huge demonic energy ball, but Virgilio counterattacked it with a huge light spear. As the intense clash between them increased the pressure on the land, destroying the exterior part of the ground, Will was only able to look, amazed at the power of the people in front of him.

"Stab him now, Will!"

As Virgilio said that, Will stabbed his sword into a hole, so Caliburn appeared behind Lucifuge's back, which led to the legendary Holy Sword stabbing him on the chest. Of course, he vomited blood after that attack.

"This is my victory."

As the Joker said that, his light spear pierced the demonic energy ball created by Lucifuge, so he took Virgilio's attacks face on. After receiving two deadly attacks, Virgilio was sure of his victory.

"I'm not over yet…. not until I bring victory… to Lucifer-san!"

Lucifuge, even burning in holy fire, without his legs, having a hole on his chest and many other injuries all over his body, had the will to keep fighting until he achieved victory.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to end this now."

Lucifuge focused all his remaining energy into a single energy ball that could destroy a large island in an instant, while Virgilio was indifferent, instead intending to show him the reason he was known as the strongest reincarnated Angel.

"Balance Break"

All his flames turned into a single figure above the cross he wore on his back. This figure was that of a man and yet it wasn't a man, as it was the figure of the strongest existence, the one who created mankind according to the Bible.

"The Chief Mourner who Worships God, [Incinerate God], is my sub-specie [Balance Breaker]. Given this [Sacred Gear] is an independent avatar type, I believed creating a [Balance Breaker] that gave said avatar its own will made perfect sense, and whose will is more important than God's? For that I modelled it after him."

Lucifuge launched his demonic energy ball which flew at immense speed, but even then, [Incinerate God] was able to hold it with its hands. Even when its body was made out of fire, it proved to be extremely powerful.

"Yes, after him, the true and only God who deserves worship. You know his name, right?"

Speaking again as he didn't finish before, Virgilio continued explaining his [Balance Breaker] to Lucifuge. While Will didn't understand his point, the Devil did, so he was sure that it was game over as soon as he said that name.

"It's YHWH."

A massive headache stroke Lucifuge upon hearing the true name of the God from the Bible. It was only natural; after all, this would happen to any Devil who hears that holy name no human knows to pronounce.

His concentration was lost due to the pain, so [Incinerate God] was easily able to send the energy ball back to Lucifuge. But that wasn't all, as he charged against Lucifuge, dealing him extreme damage thanks to his holy nature.

"I… just wanted… to make him… proud of me…"

With new deadly injuries all over his body, Lucifuge had a hard time speaking without coughing blood. Even then, his last words before being surrounded by white light were dedicated to him.

"I'm sorry… Lucifer-san…"

[Lucifuge Rofocale from Team Devil retires.]

Will felt to the ground, happy and tired after having such intense battles; nevertheless, Virgilio spoke to him in a cold tone after deactivating his [Balance Breaker].

"There is no reason to rest now; it doesn't matter if we enter martyrdom, we can't rest until our job is done."

Virgilio flew to look for his last opponents, the only ones who opposed his will, which represented God's will, and spoke to them. Those words would signal the beginning of the end.


	10. Ninth Chapter - El Cid's Origin

**Ninth Chapter: El Cid's Origin**

**Part 1**

This memory happened 8 years ago on Italy, to be more specific, on an orphanage in Naples during 2007. These kids had either lost their family or been abandoned by them. But this memory is about a duo that went through both.

One of them was blonde haired kid who was barely 6 years old, while on his side was a teenager who was 11 years and had brown hair. Despite the huge gap on their ages, they were really close friends.

"Hey, Jorge, catch me if you can!"

"Not fair, Giorno-niisan! You're bigger than I am!"

"Well, what if I chase you!"

"Still not fair!"

Jorge ran as Giorno pursued him. They were best friends despite their ages varied greatly, which clearly showed how pure their friendship was. And yet, they didn't have a nice past.

Jorge's mother died after giving birth to him, so his father put him on the orphanage because looking at him reminded him way too much of lost wife. Nobody knew if it was his real name, but everybody called him Jorge since he was born in Spain, and he didn't even have a surname.

Giorno was the son of a Japanese woman named Yoko Shiobana and the Angel who was a member of the Four Great Seraphs Uriel. His mother died of illness when he was 5, so Uriel sent him to this orphanage managed by the Church, since he was unable to take care of him because of his job.

As it was fated, Giorno and Jorge arrived at the orphanage on the same day, so they knew each other pretty well. In fact, Giorno always acted as he was Jorge's older brother, taking care of him on all points of his life.

They lost their biological family, but they were able to replace that love with their friendship. It was the pure friendship of kids who didn't have anyone else, and yet, something neither of them saw coming happened.

Because of his Angel blood, Giorno was considered a Miracle Child, so he was adored by the staff from the Church on the orphanage. This reached the point when an Exorcist arrived at the place.

It was the Ultimate-class Exorcist who never ages, an artificial and perfect warrior created by the Vatican, and his name was Sigurd II. As his name indicated, he was a clone of the Nordic Hero Sigurd, but he worked as a Catholic Exorcist.

"So you're Giorno Shiobana, it's a pleasure to meet Uriel-sama's son. Now, the decision from the Vatican regarding your fate has been made."

What Sigurd II spoke was that Giorno was going to be trained to become a warrior at the Vatican. But to accomplish this, he had to be taken away from the orphanage. The reason he and Jorge were playing like this was because they this would be their last time together at the orphanage.

They not only played to catch each other, since they also had a picnic, walked around the town and even played pranks to everyone they saw. Now they were on the same bed, knowing it would be their last night together.

"Do you really have to go, Giorno-niisan?"

"Yes, Jorge; it is the Lord's will."

"And what if his will is wrong!"

"Jorge, God is never wrong, his plans for humanity are always for the best."

"But… I…"

"Jorge, just stop fighting it and accept what he has planned for us."

"… Can you at least promise we'll meet again?"

"Of course we will, and whenever that day comes, we'll never part our ways again. You're more important to me than anyone else, Jorge, so I'll never forget you."

The duo of friends hugged each other for the whole night until Sigurd II took Giorno to the Vatican. Since then, Giorno never saw Jorge again. But someone was about to refute him that idea.

**Part 2**

Sachiel flew worriless above the field, looking around the place to find an opponent. He clearly remembered the reason he had gotten into this event on the first place: the success of his [Brave Saints].

His Queen and Ace, Tatsuya Shirogane and Tenshi Itsuka, had been important members of [Team Morning Star] during the battle against the Seven Sins led by the Red Dragon Emperor. The fact Tatsuya was the current White Dragon Emperor only overshadowed him even more.

He wanted to show Tatsuya, Tenshi and even Leonardo that he also had a legend for himself, and even when he was a minor Angel, his thick light would make a way for him.

And then he felt it. Some of his wings suddenly lost the tips of their feathers, which forced him to land on the floor. Right in front of him was the one responsible for that attack.

"… I failed? It looks like my accuracy is lacking."

El Cid, Rodrigo Díaz, holding the legendary Holy Sword Tizona, was standing before him. This blonde kid was one of the strongest humans, so even a High-class Angel like Sachiel couldn't underestimate him.

"I have to say you don't scare me, Díaz, I have known the White Dragon Emperor Tatsuya Shirogane for years, so just a human wielding a Holy Sword which is heritage from a hero won't make any impression on me."

"… I'm just a "human" to you? Maybe it is hard to believe being a mythical being like an Angel, but humanity is powerful, and we can do many things without borrowing power from the gods."

He put on a fighting stance and pointed Tizona towards Sachiel, the legendary Holy Sword which wielded the power to cut space to bypass durability if needed getting the High-class Angel nervous.

"I'll show you the power of humanity!"

Rodrigo slashed at Sachiel with his sword, dealing a clear cut on the middle of his torso. Tizona didn't need to touch its target, so it was perfectly fine for Rodrigo to swim it without being close to his opponent.

Sachiel answered back with a light spear, but Rodrigo easily dodged it, slashing once more and cutting the area around his knees. Sachiel could feel the pain from the slashes, but since he wasn't a Devil, he didn't have to worry much.

"I'll like to keep cutting you up, but my star guest is finally here."

Rodrigo said that as he turned around to see some other place. Sachiel was confused by this, so he decided to look to the same direction as El Cid. Then, he saw them.

**Part 3**

Giorno and Elizabeth flew sometime over the field looking for Rodrigo, but they weren't able to spot him. While Giorno had no idea why this kid was so fixated on him, he needed to find it out.

"For God's sake, can you fly faster?!"

"First, I can, but I won't since I'm looking for someone. Second, don't use the Lord's name in vain."

"These religious fellows take me out of my mind."

"Can you at least show some respect? I'm a strong Catholic believer, so I'll take care of everyone who worships God, and I don't care if they're Christian, Jewish or Muslim, because that is my duty as a Guardian Angel."

"Oh, fuck off, my country was destroyed by your religion, I have no reason to show respect to you."

"That was a group of world level criminal Devils; you shouldn't use them as example for all of us. That is like saying all Muslims are evil because of the terrorists."

"Bite me."

Their conversation was going nowhere, so Giorno decided to stop arguing against Elizabeth. He even started wondering if everyone from her country was the same…

"Look over there!"

Giorno pointed at Sachiel, who was falling from the sky. Taking into count the names they have heard retiring lately, it was either the duo of legendary Ultimate-class Devils, King Arthur's descendant, or…

"Rodrigo must be there, let's follow Sachiel-san!"

The duo flew towards Sachiel's direction until they were close enough to land on the ground. Giorno and Elizabeth, who were followed by the Wyvern, ran until they finally saw the duo.

Rodrigo and Sachiel were fighting, so it was clear they made it in perfect time. The kid stopped attacking the Angel and looked towards the just arrived duo while speaking.

"I'll like to keep cutting you up, but my star guest is finally here."

**Part 4**

"So we finally meet again."

Rodrigo said that to Giorno, totally ignoring Sachiel was preparing an attack. A light spear with high density was thrown towards his direction, but Rodrigo's enhanced senses allowed him to avoid without looking at him.

"Sorry Rodrigo, but I don't remember seeing you in my whole life."

"… So you're breaking your promise."

Rodrigo said that as he charged towards Sachiel, slashing multiple times as the Angel was damaged by Tizona's power. Sachiel tried to attack with more spears of light, but none of them hit.

"Even after everything we went through together; you dare to say you don't remember me!"

"I don't see how I should know who you are."

Sachiel tried to attack with his fists this time, but Rodrigo was able to evade it easily. Why he was known as one of the strongest humans wasn't questionable at all.

"Everything you told me at that orphanage was a lie then? Was it a lie, Giorno-niisan!?"

After being called by that name, Giorno remembered him, that blonde kid who called him like that.

"You… you're… Jorge."

After evading a series of punches and spears dealt by Sachiel, Rodrigo counterattacked by slashing right to his abdomen, dealing intense pain, and then kicked Sachiel on the cut, sending him flying only to fall to the ground.

"Yes, it took you quite a long time to remember."

"Well, you look nothing like you did back then."

"That was 8 years ago, I have gone through puberty now, off course I don't look like I did."

Giorno made his calculations, and if Rodrigo was 6 years old 8 years ago, then it meant he was 14 years old now. Well, given Giorno was 19 years old, time hadn't stop for him either.

While Giorno made all those calculations, Sachiel stood up and charged at Rodrigo, attacking him with many light spears. However, even these spears were cut down by his Holy Sword, as Tizona was able to distort space if necessary.

"I'll catch you up later; let me finish this annoying Angel first."

Rodrigo charged at Sachiel, instantly closed the distance between them, and stabbed his throat. With a sword piercing his neck, Sachiel could do anything but cough blood before disappearing in white light.

[Sachiel from Team Angel retires.]

Rodrigo stared at the blood that remained on the blade of his legendary Holy Sword as he spoke.

"Do you want to know what happened to me after you left me to become the Guardian Angel of the Vatican?"

Giorno only nodded with his head, and while Rodrigo didn't see him, his enhanced senses allowed him to feel Giorno accepted, so he decided to explain his history.

"After Sigurd II took you, I held a strong grudge against the Church. I escaped that orphanage because it reminded me too much of you. I eventually found out I was the reincarnation of El Cid, so I changed my name to Rodrigo Díaz to match his. Tizona was something I stole as a way to feel closer to my roots and to take vengeance on the Church."

That was his history, simple and understandable. Giorno was able to see his unmotivated behaviour was his fault, as it appeared that putting too much effort on something was hard for him, as he did so with their relationship and that led to nothing, so maybe he got so kind of trauma.

"Rodrigo, I'm truly sorry, I-"

Before Giorno could finish talking, they felt that ominous presence close to them. It was a holy aura, yet it wasn't kind, it was the aura of a heavenly judge.

"So it's only you against us now, huh. The Lord's ways are truly mysterious. Let's meet at the desert, that way I'll be able to grant you the divine punishment you deserve for going against my will, which is God's will."

It was Virgilio Baggio who spoke on a cold tone, and yet, he kept his calm and innocent smile. His eyes were set on his teammate was now his enemy.

"Especially you, Giorno Shiobana, you'll feel the punishment fit for betraying our creator."

After that, the Joker of Heaven flew back to the place he came from. Elizabeth pointed to where direction he flew to.

"What are you waiting for?! He's running away! We have no time for sentimentalities now!"

As soon as Elizabeth said that, she jumped over her Wyvern and headed towards Virgilio's direction, so Giorno and Rodrigo followed her shortly after. The final battle was closer than ever.


	11. Tenth Chapter - Secret Weapons

**Tenth Chapter: Secret Weapons**

**Part 1**

Rodrigo ran alongside Giorno and Elizabeth, who were flying on one way or another. He was able to run this fast is because of his training to become the strongest, as Julian Vain is known for his insane statistics, including speed.

"So your goal is surpass Julian Vain and become the strongest human?"

"Yes, that is an important dream of mine."

"You're insane."

Elizabeth interrupted that conversation between Giorno and Rodrigo regarding Rodrigo's goal. It was clear she had something to say, as anyone who knew who Julian Vain would understand how impossible this goal was.

"According to a research done by Grigori, the strongest humans, in no particular order, are: Will Pendragon, Rodrigo Díaz, Seiryu Kushihashi and Denpachi Okumura. However, immensely above the four of you is The Strongest Human, Julian Vain, who is known by nicknames such as the Cursed Child of God, the Greatest Irregular, [Transcendental Arrive] User and many others. Given he is someone who could take on the Cadres of the Fallen Angels if he wanted to, challenging him makes no sense."

"I know it is a nigh impossible goal."

Rodrigo said that upon hearing Elizabeth's answer. It was clear there was intense emotion on these words, more than on anything else he had ever said during the [Battle Royale].

"The first generation El Cid, the original Rodrigo Díaz, was known as a master of the battlefield. It didn't matter how many Arabs faced him, he would come at the top with the help of Tizona. Even after he died, his corpse was used to lead his army against an army of Arabs, and he won. I want to be like him, a man that, no matter what happens, can overcome any obstacle."

This was the true nature of his goal, the only thing he put too much effort into, thinking that once he achieved it, he would not only surpass his past life, but be able to have something cherished to him for the rest of his life. However, the next words which were spoken by Elizabeth broke his heart.

"Dedicating so much time an effort to an impossible goal? What an idiocy."

Rodrigo didn't bother answer those words as he accelerated even further. Giorno and Elizabeth followed him, hoping to arrive at the desert to meet with the Joker of Heaven soon.

**Part 2**

As Virgilio and Will looked at the horizon, they saw their enemies arriving. Giorno, Rodrigo and Elizabeth, the trio that was between them and victory, finally arrived.

"We're here, Virgilio-san, now tell us: what do you want?"

"That is such a rude way to address your superior, Giorno. It looks like these humans have corrupted your pure soul."

"I haven't been corrupted in any way, so speak."

Virgilio smiled brightly while speaking with an aggressive undertone. He didn't speak it out, but it was clear to anyone present that he didn't care about Giorno, but about being right.

"You're opposing my will, and since I'm the Judge of God, you're opposing God's will. That is really bad for an Angel to do, unless you want to fall and angry your father. So how about you give up now and give us victory?"

Giorno clenched his teeth upon being able to witness Virgilio's true nature. He was an arrogant zealot who saw himself as the emissary of God, so it made no sense to argue with him.

And if there was something all of them knew, was that when words didn't work, only violence awaited.

"Give up, you say? You say I'm opposing God's will, don't you? However, let me say something. I'm pity you. I pity you because you see yourself as justice when your wings are turning black."

Virgilio looked at his back upon hearing that, and he was right, his wings were changing between white and black. The Joker was extremely angry upon noticing this, so Giorno spoke once more.

"Comparing yourself to God is a sin, so it's only logical if you fall after this event is over."

"Shut up."

Virgilio said only that on an extremely cold tone. The innocent smile on his face was gone, his eyes lacked bright and now even his voice wasn't like he usually showed to be. This was the true and corrupted nature of the Joker of Heaven.

"Shut up, blind Guardian Angel! I'm the Judge of God, I wield the power of God, and my word is that of God! Opposing my will can only be paid with divine punishment! I'll show I'm the one whose duty is to punish heretics like you!"

Will charged at Giorno while gripping Caliburn, while Virgilio's flames were directed towards Elizabeth and Rodrigo. Given the nature of the event, they weren't allowed to retire participants from the same team, so this was the logical course of action.

Even when Will, who charged at his full speed without accelerating, headed towards Giorno, he was able to block the Holy Sword's attack by using [Aries].

Giorno outright created a powerful triple technique with [Aquarius], [Scorpion] and [Virgo], attacking Will with water, fire and sand at the same time. This technique was more effective than it sounds.

Giorno tried to attack using [Taurus], but Will was able to cut it with Caliburn, and when he tried to avoid being hit using the power of [Capricorn], he was able to stab Giorno by ripping space itself with his sword.

"I must admit that was a good move, but I own a vast array of other tricks."

A second Giorno appeared next to the original one thanks to [Gemini], and he was able to supress Will by using [Libra]. With his opponent immobilized by the gravity, the clone attacked Will using [Sagittarius].

Both Giorno charged their attacks using [Leo], so a barrage of punches and kicks was able to deal great damage to Will. Even then, Will finally made it out of their attacks, ripping space with Caliburn to destroy the clone.

"I must say that calling you one of the strongest humans may be exaggerating, they should have given that title to one of the Three Magician Kings, like Caspar Valeribe for example."

Will got angry upon hearing those words. Despite being an Angel, Giorno was really good at making people mad, as shown not only with Will, but Bartshift and Virgilio.

"You… you want to know how I made it to that list created by the Fallen Angels, don't you? Well, let me show you."

Will created a distorted space in front of him and put his hand on it, taking out the ultimate sing of catastrophe. It was a decorated scabbard that possessed holy aura, but anyone who knew about it would tremble in fear upon seeing it. Giorno Shiobana was no exception.

"It can't be… you own Excalibur's Scabbard…?"

"The main component of my ancestor's legendary Holy Sword, it grants me limited invulnerability, healing my injuries as if I were immortal."

As soon as he heard those words, Giorno launched an intense blast of fire, the Flame of God owned by Uriel. However, Will appeared unscratched from that attack.

Will charged at Giorno, who tried to counterattack using [Sagittarius], but the blow dealt by that arrow was instantly healed. Will slashed with the Holy King Sword, hurting Giorno; yet, he attacked once again with the use of [Leo], but Will withstood the punches with no problem.

Giorno combined the power of the Flame of God and [Virgo] to attack Will with an extremely powerful fire attack, but the burns were soon healed and Will was left intact.

"What is wrong, Giorno Shiobana? Do you understand why I'm one of the strongest humans now?"

Will charged at his full speed without accelerating thanks to [Accelerator], slashing Giorno multiple times, and dealing considerable damage to him.

"And that's why I'm known as The Fastest Human."

Giorno noticed the helplessness of his situation, as his opponent was not only able to regenerate his body, but also to move at high speeds without even accelerating.

Giorno panted as he noticed he had only one choice to win this battle. Even when he had promised his father that he wouldn't use this especially powerful ability during the event, he had no other choice if he wanted to win.

"You know I have a [Sacred Gear] named [Star Mail] which uses the power of the zodiac, don't you?"

"Yes, what's up about it?"

"Well, last year, the 20th [Longinus] was declared to be [Destiny Deck], which uses the power of the tarot."

"… And how are these things related?"

"If they declared a 20th [Longinus], they must have declared a 19th one, right?"

Will froze on the spot, finally managing to understand what he meant. Sometime before [Destiny Deck] was declared a [Longinus], there also was another new [Longinus]. And that [Sacred Gear] was now in front of him.

"[Balance Break]"

An explosion of golden bright surrounded Giorno as soon as he said that, with his rudimentary armour being replaced with elegant golden armour that covered his body. The stars on the sky shone harder than ever, forming the 12 zodiac constellations. This power was the Guardian Angel of the Vatican's [Balance Breaker].

"Celestial Spirits of the Stellar Armour, [Star Mail: Astral Cloth], this is my [Balance Breaker]."

From the stars on the sky felt 12 spirits, each of them taking the shape of a zodiacal sign. This was the true nature of his power, the power of a [Longinus] wielder.

"Now, go after him."

The spirit in the shape of [Leo] charged first, slashing with its claw at Will. However, despite the fact the attack landed, no physical damage was visible, and this wasn't because of Excalibur's Scabbard.

"What the… what did you do to me?"

"The Zodiacal Celestial Spirits summoned by my [Balance Breaker] don't attack my opponent's body, but instead, they attack their very soul. That's what you felt just now; your soul was slashed by [Leo]."

Given Excalibur's Scabbard was able to heal all physical damage dealt to the user, Giorno came to the conclusion the only way to win this battle was attacking him right into his soul.

This is the extremely powerful ability of [Astral Cloth], which is Giorno's trump card and most dangerous technique, as killing his opponent with this is relatively easy, and as an Angel, he doesn't want to kill.

Will tried to attack the spirits by distorting space with Caliburn, but it didn't matter if it was [Gemini] or [Sagittarius], all of them just continued attacking until Will felt do to the extreme damage dealt to his very soul.

"Stop this right now, we don't want to kill, remember?"

Giorno said before the spirits kept attacking, so they just stood in place as their master stepped closer to Will. The charm of his elegant golden armour was only increased by the fiery aura that covered him.

"I forgive you."

Will was confused by these words, as he didn't remember doing anything particularly wrong lately.

"I don't know what Virgilio-san told you, but despite he claims to be a judge representing God's will, he's actually a zealot trying to impose himself above God. I'm going to stop him now, since I don't want someone as important as him to fall, even when his rotted deeps deserve it."

Giorno focused that fiery aura into his punch, revealing that fire was no other than the Flame of God. It didn't matter if his physical body would recover; there was no going back to his soul after that.

"Goodbye, Will Pendragon."

Giorno punched Will with all his forces, dealing an intense pain to the already damaged Hero. He couldn't help but to be surrounded by that white light of retirement.

[Will Pendragon from Team Human retires.]

Giorno looked away while his [Balance Breaker] remained active, looking for an opponent to fight. The final battle between the righteous traitor and the rotted judge was about to begin.


	12. Eleventh Chapter - Against God's Will

**Eleventh Chapter: Against God's Will**

"Shut up, blind Guardian Angel! I'm the Judge of God, I wield the power of God, and my word is that of God! Opposing my will can only be paid with divine punishment! I'll show I'm the one whose duty is to punish heretics like you!"

Will charged at Giorno while gripping Caliburn, while Virgilio's flames were directed towards Elizabeth and Rodrigo. Given the nature of the event, they weren't allowed to retire participants from the same team, so this was the logical course of action.

Elizabeth and Rodrigo were able to dodge the flames, but Virgilio soon followed with light spears. Rodrigo used Tizona to cut them down, while Elizabeth swiftly evaded.

"It's a true shame a Holy Sword like that wielded by El Cid has fallen into the hands of a heretic. I must retrieve that holy weapon back to where it belongs to."

Rodrigo frowned at the Joker upon hearing those words, so he unleashed a few cuts with his Holy Sword. Virgilio was stuck by the slashes, but his will strengthen by his faith in God allowed him to endure pain.

Elizabeth summoned a Basilisk, one of her Familiars. In fact, she used to have another Basilisk, but that one died and it was turned into a decoration at her father's house.

The serpentine beast that could turn anyone who saw right on its eyes into stone charged at the Joker of Heaven. Virgilio closed his eyes, as he knew the Basilisk's ability.

"You're using a pagan monster to fight against me, such an aberrant act. I wish the Lord can forgive your sinning soul."

[Incinerate Anthem]'s fire burned the snake without any mercy, which led Elizabeth to have no option but to retreat it. Instead, her next summon was a lot more powerful.

"Goddess of Chaos Tiamat; help me to fight against this Angel!"

The seven headed Dragon with blue scales, which formerly was a goddess which spread chaos over the world with her children. It was one of the Five Great Dragon Kings, and the strongest one on that matter.

"A pagan goddess turned into a Dragon is your answer? It seems like you know nothing about me."

Tiamat attacked with her intense fire, but Virgilio help up against her with his own fire. Rodrigo took the chance and attacked from the side, but Virgilio remained still.

By creating light spears behind him, Virgilio was able to attack Tiamat from all directions. But she wasn't the only one he targeted. Many spears also headed towards Elizabeth, but Rodrigo was able to protect her with Tizona.

"It's clear his power is on different league from ours, we need to fight together to win."

"Talk about yourself, I haven't finished my warm up yet."

Rodrigo stated that boldly, revealing once more his immense power. Elizabeth sighed at his statement and focused on Virgilio fighting equally with Tiamat, and sometimes even surpassing her.

"Well then, ungrateful bastard, if you aren't going to help me, then I'll fight with my all against him! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be strong."

Rodrigo mostly her ignored words as she got closer to Tiamat to start her [Seven Heads Mode] chant.

"Lend me your power, Primitive Chaos, Great Dragon King that is a legion in itself, [Fusion]!"

With that, and extremely intense blue aura covered Elizabeth, who changed her shape. Her long hair became sky blue, her irises became dark blue, her clothes became navy blue, and her skin turned into pale blue scales. Overall, her entire body was doused with the colour of deep blue. Virgilio frowned at her.

"And now you decide to become one with a pagan god? Forget about God's forgiveness, I'll grant you divine punishment for your acts!"

Elizabeth charged at Virgilio at a really fast speed, and started exchanging blows with the Angel. Despite the fact he mostly relied on his light and fire, he was able to deal powerful strikes too.

Rodrigo once more attacked Virgilio from the side, and while she didn't appear to suffer any pain, Elizabeth took that opening to stealthily attack the Joker. Virgilio just stood up once more as if nothing happened.

"So this is the way things are going to be, huh."

A huge crucifix was formed behind him, and Virgilio looked down at Elizabeth and Rodrigo as the Joker of Heaven rose to the sky. Ten white as snow wings came out of his back, showing his high status as an Angel.

"Then I'll show you my characteristic technique!"

The flames gathered in the shape of a giant spear, and close to it, six equally huge spears of light also appeared. Being around 100 metres long each, the seven spears rapidly pointed right at Elizabeth and Rodrigo.

"Die, heretics!"

The spears charged at them, so Rodrigo slashed at them with his top speed, cutting down and decreasing the size of the spears. Meanwhile, a ball of dark blue, or maybe even purple, fire was focused in front of Elizabeth's mouth.

"[Chaos Fire]!"

What Elizabeth unleashed was the most powerful technique of the goddess of chaos Tiamat, which helped her to destroy the spears with on her own without problems.

"Don't dare to stop my attack, you lost lambs! Divine punishment is all that will wait for you!"

With that, the spears increased even further their power, overloading and exploding before landing on their targets. While they didn't deal as much damage as they normally would, they still were able to create an extremely powerful attack. Rodrigo spoke coldly to the Joker of Heaven while having blood dripping from his mouth.

"Ok, play time is over. I'll fight with my full power now!"

Rodrigo charged at Virgilio at full speed, closing the gap between them instantly, and slashed 50 times in the blink of an eye. His stamina was severely affected by forcing his speed to its outmost limit, but it paid off as it severely affected Virgilio too.

"Pant, pant… what is wrong? ... Pant, just because I'm 1.524 metres tall… Pant, doesn't mean I'm not dangerous."

Rodrigo knew his exact height thanks to his enhanced vision, which allowed him to accurately calculate the size of everything he saw, and he has seen himself on mirrors. Virgilio, who was heavily injured after that attack, put on an angry face.

"I don't care how tall you are! You can be 10 centimetres tall for all I care, but that won't change you're going against my will, which is God's will! You'll feel the power of my divine punishment for that!"

And then, he spoke the words that signalled that beginning of the end.

"[Balance Break]!"

All his purple flames focused into a single figure standing above the cross Virgilio wore on his back. That man-like figure was a perfect copy of that of the only god worshipped in Christianity, Judaism and Islam. This was the Sub-Specie [Balance Breaker] developed by a man who saw his word as God's.

"[Incinerate God], grant your divine punishment to these heretics who oppose your will and worship pagan gods!"

[Incinerate God] flew towards the human duo, who had no choice but to evade. Where they were became a hell made of holy purple fire thanks to [Incinerate God]'s attack.

Elizabeth breathed her own fire to counterattack, but her power wasn't enough to match [Incinerate God]'s firepower. Rodrigo slashed many times with Tizona, but cutting this mass of fire didn't deal any damage to it.

"Not even my all bypassing attacks are able to damage it?! How are we going to defeat this enemy?!"

The durability negating slashes of Tizona's attacks and the homing attacks of Tiamat's scales meant nothing to a non-physical being like [Incinerate God], rending Rodrigo and Elizabeth's attacks useless.

"I can't afford to lose here!"

Those words filled with determination were spoken by Rodrigo, who continued attacking the independent avatar type [Sacred Gear] on [Balance Breaker] state like there was no tomorrow.

"If I want to surpass Julian Vain, I need to defeat someone like you! Julian Vain's immense strength is beyond any kind of logic, as he's able to take even on the Cadres of Grigori despite being just a human!"

[Incinerate God]'s figure distorted more and more with each attack, and while it was unable to be damaged or feel any pain, it appeared that Tizona's passive ability to distort space was finally working.

"I won't disappoint Giorno-niisan, I won't betray my past life, and I won't fail myself! Maybe I'm only 14 years old, but the power running on me will grow beyond anyone's expectations!"

Each time, the slashes were faster, stronger, and more effective. Elizabeth didn't continue attacking any longer; she knew this was between Rodrigo and the ghost of Julian Vain he saw on that figure.

"After all, I'll become The Strongest Human!"

With that final slash that used his maximum output, the figure of [Incinerate God] dissipated. The mass of holy fire was destroyed, not because of an undiscovered characteristic of Tizona or a new power awaken within himself, but because of Rodrigo's determination to become the strongest.

"I'll… pant… never… pant… lose… pant…"

Rodrigo lay on the ground, his stamina consumed with these series of extremely fast and powerful attacks that were able to destroy even a being without a physical body. Elizabeth looked at him with a smile, noticing his nigh impossible goal had some hope at the end of the day.

However, she soon turned back to look at Virgilio, whose eyes lacked any light and whose face lacked any smile. It was like he became a totally different from what he was.

"Why, why don't you all believe in the salvation of the great father?"

And with emotionless words, he spoke his regrets.

"Despite his laws will bring eternal happiness to all of mankind… you're opposing his will. Why don't you accept his salvation? Why do you use the power of pagan gods to fight against his judge?"

Despite his extremist methods, in the bottom, all Virgilio wanted was to enforce God's law over the world, freeing it from the chaos brought by Devils and pagan gods.

"Your sinning souls… are already beyond his reach. I can't save you. He can't save you. There is only one fate for the stained souls like yours… to be destroyed by his blessed light."

An immense – no, that would felt short to describe how gargantuan was what Virgilio had created. It was a cross, made out of both holy fire and light, but it was hard to tell it was a cross, since its size got lost into the sky.

Elizabeth and Rodrigo knew there was no salvation for them if they tried to either tank or avoid that attack, as it would absolutely obliterate them without mercy. But then, words from a true salvation bringer resonated.

"You're wrong about something, Virgilio-san."

It was Giorno Shiobana, who was on his [Balance Breaker] state, [Astral Cloth], alongside the Zodiacal Celestial Spirits summoned by it. He spoke to the Joker of Heaven as if lecturing a non-believer.

"They haven't opposed God's will. They opposed your will. And seeing yourself as God is indeed a sin, something an Angel shouldn't do. So if someone is opposing his will, it is you, Virgilio-san."

"But, they use pagan goddess, they use Dragons, they killed a perfect copy of him! How can they don't be sinners?!"

"The Zodiacal Celestial Spirits I summon with my [Sacred Gear] are of pagan origin, but it is a power granted to me by God. Just because they don't follow our beliefs doesn't mean they don't deserve God's infinite love towards humanity."

"But I'm the Judge of God! If I say someone is a sinner, then they are! If they are opposing my will, they're opposing God's will as well!"

Giorno sighed, as every time Virgilio said that, his wings changed between white and black. It was clear he wasn't going to make the Joker of Heaven regain his sanity. He had no option but to attack his soul too.

"Zodiacal Celestial Spirits, go after him."

The 12 spirits with different shapes and powers attacked Virgilio before he could throw his attack. All of their attacks hit right into their target's soul, so the damage they dealt to him was beyond any durability.

However, Giorno and his spirits weren't going to be the ones to defeat the Joker of Heaven. Rodrigo lifted his arm once more and gripped Tizona with his remaining forces.

"… He's mine!"

Rodrigo slashed with the last strengths left on his body, bypassing the spirits and hitting Virgilio directly. With that, the Angel known as the Judge of God was covered in white light.

"... O God... please forgive your pathetic servant Virgilio... forgive me for being so weak... forgive me for failing to fulfil our will... for failing to bring your divine punishment to all those that deserve it..."

[Virgilio Baggio from Team Angel retires.]

With those relieving words, the final battle against the Joker of Heaven finally finished. However, the story isn't over yet.


	13. Twelfth Chapter - Angel, Dragon and Hero

**Twelfth Chapter: The Angel, the Dragon and the Hero**

**Part 1**

With the defeat of both Virgilio Baggio and Will Pendragon, there were only three participants left on the [Battle Royale]. They were Giorno Shiobana, Elizabeth Park and Rodrigo Díaz.

Giorno looked at Rodrigo, who felt to the ground once more after dealing the finishing blow to Virgilio, and then to Elizabeth. Giving Rodrigo probably wasn't to fight any longer, the last two standing said to each other.

" "It's time to fight." "

As they took distance to fight, Elizabeth detached her 16 scales homing scales from her body, while Giorno once more was surrounded by the Zodiacal Celestial Spirits summoned by his [Balance Breaker].

"Maybe we have worked together for some time already, but we started as members from different teams, so only one of us can win this event."

"Yes, and that's going to be me. As the older sister, I have to show my younger brother I can be even more successful than him."

"Your childish competition with your brother won't top my desire to make my dad proud."

Elizabeth breathed fire towards Giorno, but he easily evaded it, instead attacking with [Taurus]. He didn't want to use his Zodiacal Celestial Spirits to fight against her, since that damage would be too much to deal to a friend.

Nevertheless, Elizabeth redirected her scales in pursuit towards him, hitting him with scales a total of 16 times. Giorno counterattacked with [Leo], also landing many blows.

Giorno took distance to calculate his next attack, but Elizabeth attacked with both her fire breath and scales, from different directions, at the same time. Giorno had no choice but to use [Capricorn] to turn into shadows and avoid being hit by those attacks.

Giorno launched another attacks with [Sagittarius], but Elizabeth evaded it by a hairbreadth. Then, the strongest technique owned by the goddess of chaos in the shape of a ball of dark blue fire was focused in front of her mouth.

"[Chaos Fire]!"

As the powerful ball of fire charged at him, Giorno activated the ability of both [Aquarius] and [Scorpio] at the same time, extinguishing the ball with wet sand. However, that wasn't Elizabeth's only trick.

As soon as he noticed it, Giorno was already surrounded by 16 scales which attacked him from all directions. Giorno was able to avoid being hit by them thanks to his wise use of [Virgo].

When the fire tornado dissipated, he noticed Elizabeth was charging at him swiftly, and was extremely close to land a hit on him. Giorno activated [Aries] to block the attack, but he knew he had to do something else.

Giorno extended his wings and flew into the sky to get some distance from Elizabeth. Elizabeth focused her fire breath into a ball to create another [Chaos Fire], but Giorno also focused his Flame of God into a ball.

Elizabeth tried to release her attacks, but she was unable to, as [Libra]'s effect was applied to her body. Even when she exhorted herself to her outmost strengths just to fire the attack, [Pisces] tanked the attacks instead of Giorno.

The Flame of God was focused into a very powerful fire ball, which was now duplicated thanks to [Gemini]. Both Giorno and his clone launched both extremely potent balls of fire towards Elizabeth.

When they clashed, the explosion was powerful enough to create crater with a height of 400m, a radius of 90m on the upper part and 20m on the bottom, vaporizing everything on said area. On it, a defeated Tiamat lied alongside Elizabeth, covered with white light.

[Elizabeth Park from Team Human retires.]

Upon hearing that, Giorno flew to the ground, close to where Rodrigo was. Rodrigo was looking upside and awake, but he didn't stand up, probably because he didn't have that much energy left.

"I'm proud of you, Rodrigo."

"Thanks Giorno-niisan, that makes me happy. Maybe I'm not ready to defeat Julian Vain yet, but with your help, I'm sure I will be able to become the strongest human."

"Yes, and I promise we'll never separate, ever again."

Giorno used [Cancer] on Rodrigo to seal his powers, and launched a small fire ball made out of the Flame of God to him. Even then, that small attack was all that was needed to retire him.

[Rodrigo Díaz from Team Human retires.]

Giorno looked around, as if he was the only one being on the place. In fact, he was, since every other participant had retired by that point. It meant only one thing, which was confirmed by the usual voice from the sky, Michael's voice.

[Since he's the last man standing, Giorno Shiobana from Team Angel wins the [Battle Royale]. Congratulations]

And with Giorno's victory, the first [Battle Royale] in history was finally over.

**Part 2**

Giorno was teleported back to where the door was, noticing all the other participants being injured on many different levels, with the case of Lucifuge's survival being a miracle.

The leaders of the four races (Lucifer, Azazel, Michael and Caspar) got closer to the winner to congratulate him once more for his victory.

"It's hard to believe the way this event turned out."

"You're right, Azazel, but I'm also happy it did, and the fact someone who desired victory but never intended to kill his opponents like Giorno is a pleasure to me."

"Ufufu, you're such a cheesy speaker, Lucifer."

"Michael-san, I think it's better to keep your jokes, even if white, for another time."

As Caspar said that to the Archangel that was the closest one to God, Michael calmed down and looked at Giorno with proud eyes.

"Congratulations once more for having won in the name of God, as the leader of the Angels, I couldn't be any happier. I think you're going to become an example to many from now on, and don't be surprised if you get promoted soon. Well then, God bless you."

The four legendary beings withdrew from the place, each going to attend the situations of their respective specie. Giorno just looked around with a smile on his face.

What he saw were the other participants of the [Battle Royale]: The [Hunters], Grei, Nias, Lucifuge, Satanachia, Sachiel, Dist, Virgilio, Will, Hayato, Rodrigo and Elizabeth. All of them had to be defeated for him to win.

People from different origins and different dreams, they fought together and against each other by being united under the idea of the proud of their race. It was an idea that created both unity and disarray, a contradictory but true result.

Then, a magic circle appeared on the place. Given its design, it belonged to an Angel, and Giorno knew perfectly which one it belonged to. He was one of the Four Great Seraphs, the one known as the Flame of God, Uriel.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Michael told me you won the event, so I wanted to see you to congratulate you."

"Thanks a lot, dad, I'm so happy you're here even with all the jobs you should have."

"And I'm happy to see my son has achieved great things on his own. I'm proud of you."

After hearing the words he had been hoping to hear during the event, the words that motivated him to keep fighting until the end, tears escaped from Giorno's eyes.

"He didn't do everything on his, though."

Giorno and Uriel looked towards that voice, and it led to a white haired girl close to a blonde kid. They were Elizabeth and Rodrigo, who had helped Giorno during the event.

"Don't you dare to steal our credit, Giorno-niisan."

"I would never do that. Thank you very much for helping me, Elizabeth and Rodrigo; I wouldn't have done this without your help."

"I'm flattered, but now I need to find another way to teach my brother his lesson."

Uriel noticed his son and these two had created a bond, and since it was born out of extreme circumstances, it was strong even when they had only been together for a few hours. Thinking about it, the Great Seraph Uriel spoke.

"I think you three should stay together."

The Angel, the Dragon and the Hero looked at Uriel, who suddenly spoke those words none of them expected.

"Rodrigo and my son clearly have a strong and aged relationship, while Elizabeth just happens to have good chemistry with you two."

"Ha."

Rodrigo mocked the words of Uriel, since his relationship with Elizabeth wasn't exactly the best.

"Well, if you two have something to deal with, you can just continue working together until you get along."

"Sounds good to me, what do you think Elizabeth?"

"Whatever."

Upon reaching an agreement on staying together, Giorno thought of something more.

"Oh, and since we're making a team, we need to name it."

"Given Giorno-niisan and I would be doing all the work, I delegate the name choosing to you."

Elizabeth felt insulted by those words, but it was true she wasn't at the same level as Giorno and Rodrigo, who clearly competed against the best.

"If that's how things are going to be, I'll name our team [Team Chaos Karma]."

Choosing that name was clearly because of Tiamat, who is known as the [Chaos Karma Dragon]. Giorno didn't feel bad about the name, and Rodrigo didn't pay attention to such trivial thing, so the name stayed.

"Well, it's good to see my son is with good company. Ok, I have to go; I got plenty of work to do."

"It is fine, dad, as long as you accomplish your work as one of God's main Angels, I'm ok with everything you do."

Uriel just smiled to his son as he left the place with a magic circle. [Team Chaos Karma] looked at each other as a team for the first time, and the implied leader, Giorno, spoke.

"So… what's going to be our first mission?"

"I got an idea."

Rodrigo answered almost immediately to the question. Elizabeth and Giorno looked at him as he spoke.

"El Cid's most famous sword is Tizona; however, he also had another sword. That one is named Colada, and if we can get it, I'll be able to become even stronger."

His goal was extremely selfish, but both Giorno and Elizabeth understood his dream of surpassing someone as strong as Julian Vain was going to be hard to accomplish, so they decided to support him.

"Ok, so the first mission of [Team Chaos Karma] is to attain Colada, the second legendary Holy Sword owned by El Cid."

And with that, the first of many adventures of [Team Chaos Karma] made up by the Guardian Angel of the Vatican Giorno Shiobana, the Dragon Tamer Elizabeth, and El Cid Rodrigo Díaz, had begun.


	14. Epilogue - To the Next Battle

**Epilogue: To the Next Battle**

There was a mansion in the middle of nowhere, and despite its extended length, there wasn't anyone on most rooms. Yet, it wasn't empty, since someone still lived there.

He was a rich man with brown hair wearing an elegant white jacket over a black shirt. This man was looking at his giant television, watching a news channel talking about the [Battle Royale] held last week.

[Hello everyone, I'm Mob Gamygyn from the Gamygyn clan of the 72 Pillars, and I'm going to tell you, our dear viewers, the behind the scene details surrounding the participants of the event of the year, the [Battle Royale] held by Caspar, Michael, Azazel and Lucifer-sama.

The Fallen Angel group known as the [Hunters], who aren't related to Grigori, have continued their bounty hunters jobs, and some even say their performance have improved greatly since the event.

The Abbadon twins, Grei and Nias, have started training under the lead of Fleurety to become stronger and lead the new generations of Devils now that the current Devil known as The Strongest Youth, Silverage Lucifuge Phenex, has married the heir of the Phenex clan, Ram Phenex, to start a family.

Dist Crodel is said to have reunited once more with his best friend, María Hernández, along with his old sword teacher, Spadaccino Nero, but it isn't known if they made the phases. What is known is that he has promised to utterly defeat and humiliate Haruka Sorami, who is María's boyfriend. What an interesting development.

Hayato Okita returned to Kyoto, helping the prince of the Kyoto Yokai, Kyubi-no-Kurama, with his duties. The queen Kyubi-no-Yasaka told us he remains in contact with Will Pendragon, as they appear to have become best friends. There are also rumours that they're training Akai Asagiri, Silverage's Pawn, on his training, so let's wait to see how this story develops in the future.

On their part, Lucifuge and Satanachia have resumed their activities as members of Lucifer-sama's peerage. Lucifuge, however, is still recovering from his burns, but at least he has become able to walk once again. He says his fast recovery from such deadly injuries is thanks to Lucifer-sama inspiring him. What a lovely story.

Sachiel has returned with his [Brave Saints]. He says that he is looking for a new member to it, so if any strong believer is hearing us now, go and look for Sachiel, since you'll be able to work together with Tenshi Itsuka and the White Dragon Emperor Tatsuya Shirogane, who excelled during the battle against the Seven Sins last year.

The Joker of Heaven, Virgilio Baggio, is said to have started being lectured by the Four Great Seraphs for constantly comparing himself and his will to that of God, and since that is a sin, it may lead him to fall. Given he's an Angel with such an important rank, and being known as the strongest reincarnated Angel, since the only one who could match him would be the White Dragon Emperor himself, they must avoid his fall at all cost.

And finally, we are going to talk about a just created group of heroes, [Team Chaos Karma]. Being made up Rodrigo Díaz, Elizabeth Park, and the winner of the [Battle Royale], Giorno Shiobana, this group is currently on the search for the legendary Holy Sword which belonged to the original El Cid, Colada.

Great Seraph Uriel recognized this group as being made up of people who will bring salvation to humanity, acting as the judge of God the Joker of Heaven Virgilio failed to be. And this isn't just because of their pure hearts, but also because of their immense strength.

Case in point, Rodrigo was included on the strongest humans list made by Grigori, Elizabeth can use the power of Tiamat, the strongest of the Five Great Dragon Kings, and Giorno owns one of the 20 [Longinus], [Star Mail]. They also hope to defeat The Strongest Human, Julian Vain, and are looking for his currently unknown location.

With this we have finished our report, so it's time to say goodbye. From Mob Gamygyn and the team of The Devil Channel, we are thankful for watching us. The Devil Channel, made by Devils, watched by humans.

And remember, Julian Vain, if you're listening us, Rodrigo Díaz wants to fight with you.]

"Huh, like I'll be interested on fighting such a weakling."

The man threw can of beer to his TV after hearing the reporter trying to intimidate him. Yes, just as you read, this rich man was no other than the one known as the Greatest Irregular, as the [Transcendental Arrive] User, as the Cursed Child of God, and as the Strongest Human: Julian Vain.

"Only the gods are of any interest to me now."

This man was the only human able to speak like that, and what he said was no exaggeration. If he used his currently unseen full power, he might be able to take on a god.

"Such a coincidence, I was about to offer you something pretty similar to that."

Suddenly, Julian heard a second voice on his mansion. There shouldn't be any one else on this place besides him, so it made no sense for there to be another voice. Given this situation, Julian looked around.

There was man with long black hair and purple eyes wearing red armour. Going by the shape of his wings, he was a Devil. Julian felt he was way stronger than ordinary Devils, but that didn't worry him at all, so he spoke calmly.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"Oh, so we're going straight to the point, huh. Well, my name is Balzerid Astaroth, and I'm the head of my clan."

The Devil who introduced himself before Julian, Balzerid, was an Ultimate-class Devil who was slightly below the level of the Seven Sins. And even then, Julian was sure he could defeat him on his own.

"Why am I here? Well, what if my boss explains it to you directly."

Behind Balzerid appeared two magic circles, with different people coming out of them. One of them was a Grim Reaper, while the other one was a black haired youth with one Devil wing and one Fallen Angel wing.

"… I'm the Grim Reaper who watches over the borderline of the Netherworld, Charon."

Charon wasn't only an important Grim Reaper, but also the father of Orbeus Belphegor, the Sin of Sloth inside the Seven Sins. And then, the boss spoke with words filled with evil.

"My name is Mal Beliaruin."

That name actually caught Julian's attention, since he knew it belonged to an extremely powerful individual. Even when he wasn't a god, Julian was seriously interested on fighting against him.

"And what are you doing on my house, Greatest Evil?"

"Oh, I'm so happy you know who I am. Then, let's talk about my future plans."

And with those words, the next component towards the battle that would decide the destiny of all worlds, held between a human, a Devil, a Grim Reaper and a Beliaruin, started…

**Battle Royale – End**


End file.
